Hero of Minecraft
by Blaze Rider 7
Summary: After leaving his home city a young man journeys among the outside world. Fearing the mobs and monsters of the night he fights for survival for his friend and lovers. Through the chaos and hurt he discovers that there is something special about him, he's not like other human beings... in fact he might not be human at all. (Featuring: Characters from the Mob Talker mod)
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1:Introductions**

I woke up to a bright and dull morning; the clouds covered the sky giving off a dull grayish aura that made me sick to my stomach. I looked over to see what time it is, it was 5 AM and the shop didn't open in another 2 hours. The thought of the saying (the early bird catches the worm!) went through my head like a new song I just heard. I crawled out of my bed towards my bathroom to wash up, the hideous sight of what I looked like through the mirror made me jump little.

Man I look bad, I said checking my cuts and bruises I got a couple of nights ago. I washed my face and got dressed within minutes, I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Where I came from you didn't have a choice or a free will. If you didn't have money or fame you was nothing but a chump or a reject to society. I ate some leftover pork chops I had a few nights ago, I reached over to read the newspaper and top headlines was "Emperor Tallious Enforcing New Tax Laws!"

In the land of Minecraftia you were free to do whatever you want when you want. But the city I was from was ruled by a cruel penny pinching, greed loving, evil maniacal bastards who care nothing more than profit in there kingdom and didn't give a shit about us lower class folks. Even though life was rough it was safe here, the walls and guards protected us from the mobs and wicked creature of the night. But it wasn't worth it, being treated like an animal was not worth be a citizen of Rouge Port.

I finished my breakfast and left my apartment. I proceeded down the stairs to head to the lobby; I passed through without making eye contact with anyone. Remember those cuts and bruises? Well let's just say there aren't that good of people living in Rouge Port. My name is Steve, I'm 19 and I've been living in this god forsaking city my entire life. I've always want to see the world, go new places and meet new people, but I've hit a few bumps along the road. But the events about to happen will forever change my life for the good.


	2. Hard times, But soft drinks

Chapter 2: Hard times, But soft drinks.

Rough Port was always different in the morning, the streets weren't as crowded as usual. I arrived at work the shop was just opening, I was a carpenter, my job was simple I stored and kept track of what and who came in the shop. The pay was decent and the work wasn't hard, sometimes I experiment with the tools and sometimes I made something that fetched a pretty penny or two. Work was great and all but the people won't, most were thugs and punks who needed to grow up. After a hard day of work I usually spent my time at the tavern, booze where cheep but the service wasn't. Always got a good word of advice from the bartender.

Steve: Hey Pete!

Pete: Steve mah boy, just in time! Just brewed a fresh batch of your favorite!

Steve: No way! -Waits for his drink- Hey Pete I got to ask you something.

Pete: Go right ahead mah boy.

Steve: You've heard of that new tax law that just got past right?

Pete: Yeah its complete bullshit! That damn Emperor is going to run my business straight to hell.

Steve: I can't live like this anymore man, I ain't bowing down to some pissy little prince anymore!

Pete: I'm sorry Steve there ain't nothing I can do.

Steve: Damn, there must be a way out of town.

Pete: There is one thing that might help you find a way.

Steve: -Looks at him serious- Pete I swear to god if this is another joke I'm going to tear you a new one.

Pete: It ain't boy now listen, you need to follow me. -Motions to the back door- Now listen closely there is one way out but it's gonna cost you one hell of price.

Steve: What do you mean, how much are we talking about here?

Pete: 40,000 emeralds.

Steve: WHAT! I don't have that-

Pete: Shut it boy, yes you do! -tossed a large bag of money- You have one shot, tonight at 2:45AM meet me at the port. Bring all you need to survive, don't talk to no one.

I nodded and headed for home. What did Pete mean there is one way? I thought. Could there really be a way out of town? Thoughts raced through my head. I sat at my house packing up what I needed for the trip. All I had was a wooden ax and 3 to 4 stacks of wooden planks I snagged from the shop, some food, and one change of clothes.

Steve: I ain't coming back here, I might as well take care of this place. -Gets a box of matches-

I made a trail of gasoline so I did get scorched by the flames. I threw a match and quickly ran off into the night. When I reached the port I looked back, there was smoke coming from where my old house was. All I felt was sorrow, but that was soon replaced with excitement and courage.

Steve: I'm almost there, I can't stop now!

I took off running, I arrived where Pete told me to be.

Steve: Pete I'm here, where y-

I was hit in the back of my head instantly knocked out.

Pete: I'm sorry boy but this is the only way you can be free. Here you go captain, take this boy as far you can go, away from here. Oh and give him this please. -Hands him a canteen and a note-

Sailor: Aye I will. We best be off, can't say any longer.

The ship departed with Steve aboard, Pete waved good bye form the pier as the ship when off into the distance.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Life on the sea's

Chapter 3: Life on the sea's

I awoke with a migraine from hell. It felt like someone repeatedly ringing a bell inside my head. Why did he do that? I thought rubbing the spot where he hit me. Was it to protect me or was it something else. I sat there to collect my thoughts when I finally realized that, I was on a boat! How did I get here? I wondered the hull until I found an exit. I crawled through the hatch and was greeted by the blinding sensation of the sun. I recoiled and waited for my eyes to get used to the light then I preceded forward to the upper deck to see an elderly man navigating the boat.

Sailor: Ahh you're awake lad!

Steve: What happen?

Sailor: You took one nasty bump to the head. Your friend paid the toll and wants me to take you somewhere.

Steve: Where?

Sailor: He didn't say, all he did was just give me coordinates X: 963 Z: -1654.

Steve: That's on the other end of the world!

Sailor: Indeed it is.

I turned away swearing under my breath.

Steve: How long is it from land?

Sailor: Given the current and the weather, I'd say at least a good month.

Steve: Damn it!

Sailor: Ahh calm down you nitwit, it ain't that bad. Here this should pass the time. -tosses Steve the canteen Pete gave him with the note-

Steve: What's this?

Sailor: A parting gift that fellow gave me to give to you. Some kind of drink for you, I ain't much of a drinker myself. You best head down below deck. The trip might take a while.

I head back down the hatch and found a nice spot to relax as I wait. I read the note attached to the bottle, it read;

-Steve if you're reading this your probably half way there. No need to thank me boy all I did was for your own good. You can trust this man; he knows Minecraftia's oceans better than anyone else in this world. No doubt the feds will start to question who's the one who started the fire and why is there one missing person. You need to stay as far away from Rouge Port as possible; it isn't safe anymore. Were both marked men, they will start to look for us and they will not stop until they both got us in a jail cell. I will join you soon, it will take time until we meet again but don't you worry mah boy. Where there's a will there is a way. Here's the recipe for your special drink. Drink it up son, cheers to a new life and let's hope it lasts. -Pete-

P.S: Don't get drunk on me now!

I sat there just staring at the bottle wondering what happen to him. Pete was more than just a good friend. He was the only family I ever had, when I was a boy he took me in and cared for me until I was old enough to fend for myself. I don't know much about my real parents, only that there cheep assholes for leaving their baby boy all alone, especially in a city like that. He taught me how to be tough and sensitive to the ladies. ;) Hehehe sometimes that crazy old bastard can be one hell of a sweet talker. Most ladies fell for his devious tricks but some gave him one heck of a slap that left a mark for days.

It's all in the groove, he said. Be smooth and it all be cool. I never bought into that whole Rico Suave act. Even though I tend to be a sweet heart to the ladies they never seemed to take interest in me. I laugh quietly as I remembered the good times I had with the old man. -I opened the bottle-

Steve: Cheers to a new life!

Then after a good swig at that moment a thought went through my mind. Thus far I went to the bottle for a stress reliever. Well no more! I threw the canteen out the window and from that moment I realized something amazing happened. I took a long moment to take in the accomplishment feeling; and then I fell back word into a pile of hay and drifted off to sleep.

-Weeks later-

I woke up to the booming sounds of thunder and the crashing sounds of waves hitting the boat.

Steve: What the hell!

I ran up the stairs to see what's going on. The ship sailed into a hurricanes path and was being hammered by heavy rain.

Sailor: What are you doing out here lad?! It's too dangerous for you to be out here!

Steve: I want to help!

Sailor: Help?! It's bad enough that I can't control the old girl.

Steve: I'll think of something!

I looked around and saw one of the sails still open, I quickly ran to the pole and started to climb it. The wind was blowing like crazy, my backpack came loose and fell into the water.

Steve: Shit!

I lost all my stuff except for my ax which was on my tool belt. I continued to climb up, I got up to the crow's nest and started to reel the sail in. I tied the rope as tight as I could and I slowly made my way down the pole. The rain made the ladder slippery and I fell at least 13 feet, the wind got knock right out of me.

Sailor: You alright lad?!

Steve: *GASPS* Yeah I'm fine!

Sailor: Take the wheel!

Steve: -Runs over and takes the wheel- What are you doing?

Sailor: Fastening the lines! Just keep her steady!

He ran over and started to twiddle with the ropes on the sides of the boat. I looked to the left side and saw massive wave coming right towards us.

Steve: Brace yourself!

I turned the wheel the opposite way the wave was coming. The wave collided with the ship, it didn't turn it over but she flew in the air for a second.

Steve: You okay?!

Sailor: Haha! That's some damn good sailing boy! I'll take over from here.

He took the wheel and sailed us to safety, the rain calmed down and the winds stopped.

Sailor: Hehe that was the best sailing I have ever seen my boy! Where did you learn how to do that?

Steve: -Shrugs shoulders-

Sailor: -Laughs- If you weren't my passenger I'd make you my first mate. With sailing like that maybe even captain!

Steve: -laughs- So what now? How far are we from the coast?

Sailor: Not too long lad, go up to the crow's nest and take a look.

I climbed back up and scouted the sea and out of the blue I saw a chunk of land appear.

Steve: Land! Dead ahead!

Sailor: Good eye lad!

I made my way back down, I got into the life boat and we both started to row towards land.

Steve: So what's your name sailor?

Sailor: Taylor... Captain Taylor. You?

Steve: Steve.

Taylor: Nice too meet you lad. So why are here boy, don't you know these are uncharted areas? Why would you want to come here?

Steve: To start a new life.

Steve: Well from one adventurer to another -puts his hand on my shoulder- Good luck my friend.

He gave me a book on survival and mobs. I watched him as he rowed back to his boat. I took a deep breath and new that from here and out, I'm all on my own.

-To Be Continued-


	4. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

I started look around I didn't know where I was going but what I did know was I needed to find shelter before it gets dark, and from what I saw there's a lot to fear from the creepy crawlers of the night. I started to climb a mountain to get a perfect view of everything, but the sun was setting too fast. First rule of survival; darkness is not your friend. I found a cave where I could rest for the night.

I sat there in the dark listening to the evil mobs moaning and groaning. With little light coming in the moon was shining bright enough so I can see. I wasn't able to relax, not one bit. Every branch that rustled in the wind made me think a zombie was coming to devour my soul. I took a peek outside and saw that everywhere I looked a skeleton was scanning the terrain with bow in hand and arrow at the ready.

The hairs on the back my neck stood up I was going to have to wait until the sun to come out before I could do anything. I started to read the book Taylor gave me, it ran down on everything I needed to know on survival. (Crafting recipes, what type of mobs are hostile, etc.) I kept reading for hours upon hours just trying to forget the ungodly noises outside. I looked up and saw that the sky was starting to light up. I peeked out and saw all the mobs engulfed in flames.

Steve: Sun must be coming out...

I waited for the last zombie to die, then I slowly crawled out of my little cave to take in my surroundings. After stretching I walked over to the edge of a cliff to see what I'm dealing with. As the sun slowly began to rise over the mountains, a valley began to appear. Turns out there was a village smack dab in the middle of everything. To the north there was a forest biome, south stretched a plains biome, east there was a jungle, and of course west (where I was at) there was mountains. (Or Extreme Hills Biome) I noticed a river went through the mountain range and went straight through the village where a lake was then continue to the forest.

The village wasn't big at all, it had a blacksmith and 3 houses. I looked to my side and saw a bow a skeleton had dropped before he died. It looked intact and had some arrows along with it. I wrapped the bow around my torso and put the quill of arrows around my shoulder. I began to make my way down the mountain towards the village, I found the river and I followed it. I entered the plains biome and not too far was the village. I thought to myself,

Steve: How would they react? I'm a complete stranger and what will happen if I tried to-

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of someone throwing rocks at me.

Steve: Hey! Who did that?!

I looked and saw a young girl wearing a brown robe.

Girl: Back off!

Steve: What?

Girl: You herd me stay away! -Readies hand to throw another rock-

Steve: Hey, whoa easy tiger I'm not going to hurt you, see?

Girl: -Gives a dirty look- So what do you want?

Steve: I'm just looking for some help, I saw your village and assumed that you could give me a hand.

Girl: Well your wrong we aren't going to help you, Now Leave!

Steve: Alright you got me, I give up. I'll just go, (starts walking away) Bye!

What was I going to do? This girls is like 6 and I didn't want to hurt her.

-5 minutes later-

Steve: Weird kid, what do I look like I'm a bad guy?

Suddenly I heard a little girl scream, I raced back to where I met the little girl and saw two large men surrounding her. Both were wearing masks and one of them was holding her down.

Girl: Let me go! Let me go!

Man 1: Awww, does the little itty bitty mutt want to play?

Man 2: Awww she's so cute.

Girl: -Bites his finger-

Man 2: Ouch! You little brat! -Throws her on the ground a starts kicking her-

Steve: Oh Fuck That! -Draws back bow and shoots him in his leg-

Man 2: Ahhh!

Man 1: Who did that?!

Steve: I did! -Shoots another arrow at the other thug-

Man 1: Gahhh! Fuck it I'm getting out of here!

Man 2: Don't leave me you asshole! -Clenches leg in pain-

Steve: -Walks up to the wounded thug- Why did you attack her?

Man 2: I don't have to answer to you!

Steve: Yes you do. -puts his boot on his neck- Now talk or I'll personally put this next arrow right up your ass.

Man 2: Go to hell!

Steve: -smiles- I don't do requests. -grabs an arrow and slits his throat with it- That takes care of that. -Looks over and see's the little girl holding her wrist crying- Hey, sweet heart are you okay?

Girl: No... (sobs) my hand hurts.

Steve: Here let me see. -Gently takes her hand and sees a cut- Oh that's not too bad. -rips a peace of his shirt off and bandages her hand- See all better!

Girl: -Wipes away tears- Thank you mister.

Steve: My name is Steve, what's yours?

Girl: -Gives a shy look- ...Ava

Steve: Ava? That's a pretty name.

Ava: -blushes-

Steve: Who were those guys attacking you?

Ava: Some bullies who always picks on me and my family.

Steve: Bullies huh?

I walked over to the dead body and saw a map, it covered everything I saw up from the mountain, the village, the biomes, everything. It seemed like this guy had some friends, on the map there was a camp not too far away from the village. I look at Ava and she was trying to get up but fell, raced over to help her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Steve: Let me carry you.

She rested her head on my shoulder. As I carried her back to the village I saw a woman race out too meet us.

Woman: Ava!

Ava: Mom!

When she met up with us she snatched Ava right from my arms.

Woman: Honey are you okay? What happened?

(Ava explained everything to her)

She held Ava tightly and then came to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Woman: Thank you for saving my precious Ava.

Steve: -Blushes- Your welcome ma'am...

Woman: How will we ever repay you?

Steve: No need to repay me miss.

Woman: What's your name?

Steve: Steve.

Woman: Steve? Hmmm, what a lovely name. Mine's Rebecca, welcome to our village. Follow me please.

Ava took my hand and led me the same way Rebecca was going. While I was following her I noticed something as we passed the blacksmith not only I was the only guy here, but they all looked related. Brown hair and green eyes, and they all wore a brown robe except for the blacksmith she wore a black apron. Maybe they were all sisters.

Rebecca: Wait here.

Steve: Oh okay...

Ava: She's going to get our leader, she'd love to meet you! -smiles cutely-

Steve: L-Leader?

Ava: Yeah her names Tara, she's really nice so don't you worry.

Steve: Oh... that's... relieving.

I sat there with Ava until she came back with another women this one wore a green dress but looked the same, brown hair and green eyes.

Tara: Welcome Steve to our village we have much to talk about. My name Tara, I'm the leader of this village.

Steve: It's nice to meet you Tara, what is it you need?

Tara: Come follow me.

Rebecca: Ava it's time to go home.

Ava: B-but I want to stay with Steve.

Steve: -squats down and gently pats her on her head- Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Ava: Yay!

She hugged me and ran off with Rebecca. I followed Tara into the field where she showed me the lake.

Tara: Beautiful isn't it?

Steve: Very, but what seems to be the problem?

Tara: The man you attacked today came here before, last time with dozens of men. They've been reeking havoc on us for months. There used to be more ladies here but most were captured and taken as slaves. Rebecca was one of the lucky ones, she escaped and made it back to us safely. I was wondering could you help us.

Steve: Say no more I will.

Tara: What? -gives a confused look-

Steve: I will help you, I will make a wall around your city, that should help you.

Tara: Thank you! Thank you! If there's any way I could help you please let me know!

Steve: I'm going to need some tools.

Tara: Right follow me.

I looked up at the sky and it was already noon I need to hurry. If I didn't get started on this wall soon, slavers would be the least of my worries.


	5. Paint me a picture, I'll give you a war

Chapter 5: Paint me a picture, I'll give you a war.

I followed Tara to the blacksmith, I felt sorry for these ladies. Besides being tormented by these slavers they've been surviving on so little. Everyone had their own little job in the village, Tara was the Leader/Mayor and Rebecca and Ava took care of the crops. They only had two plots of wheat, that wasn't enough. Maybe before I leave I could help them, they look like they needed it. We made it to the smithy and I saw a girl hammering some steel. Like the rest she had brown hair and green eyes.

Tara: Elizabeth we need your help.

Elizabeth: -looks up and fixes her goggles-

Tara: This is Steve he's going to help us.

Steve: -Slowly waves hello-

Elizabeth: So this is the man who saved Ava? Hmmm... she circled around Steve-

Steve: What's wrong?

Elizabeth: Nothing, you don't look so tough.

Steve: You'll be surprised at what I can do.

Elizabeth: We'll see about that.

Tara: What tools will you need?

Steve: I'll need a pickaxe and some shovels.

Elizabeth: I can do that... wouldn't be too hard.

Steve: I'll be right back.

Tara: Were you going?

Steve: To the forest, I need wood. -Says walking away-

-Moments later-

Steve: Hmmm, this will do.

I never thought how hard it was just to cut down one stupid tree. My ax broke into two; luckily I got two full stacks of wooden logs. I looked up at the sky and it was already evening. The sun was going to set within hours, I quickly made my way back before it got dark.

Tara: Oh wonderful, your back! -smiles-

Steve: Of course, did you think I wouldn't return or something?

Tara: Well not exactly, it's just these lands aren't as safe as you think. It'll be a shame if a handsome man like yourself got captured.

Steve: -Blushes- Oh well... thank you for thinking about me. But I'll be fine.

Tara: -Looks away and smiles- Oh! Before I forget, Rebecca agreed to let you stay with her.

Steve: R-Really?

Tara: Yeah... Well I'll see you tomorrow.

Steve: Yeah... bye. -Walks off-

I was shocked she agreed to let me stay, I only just met her and she already agreed to let me stay with her? Sheesh what's going on? I met Ava half way there, she had the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

Ava: It's going to be fun with you over. -Grabs Steve's hand- Let's go!

Steve: -smiles- Right behind you.

When we got there Ava didn't hesitate to push me in the house, I saw Rebecca making the table for dinner. She had a warm welcoming smile when she saw me.

Rebecca: Well, well, well, looks like we have company.

Steve: -Clear's throat- It seems that you do.

Ava: Well no need to be shy come on in silly.

I slowly made my way to the table and sat next to Ava, Rebecca sat right across from me.

Rebecca: So Steve where are you from?

Steve: I'm from a city called Rouge Port.

Rebecca: Where's that?

Steve: On the other side of the world.

Rebecca: *Giggles* Oh come on Steve, stop goofing around.

Steve: … I'm not joking.

Her expression changed dramatically.

Rebecca: W-well that means you've certainly traveled quite the way to get here.

Steve: (That's one hell of an under statement...) Indeed I did.

Ava: How did you get here?

Steve: By sea.

Ava: Really! I've always wanted to see the sea!

Steve: -Laugh- Maybe one day I'll show you it.

I got up after eating to look out the window. The moon light was shining down onto the valley; I felt soft hands rub against my back.

Rebecca: Do you miss your home?

Steve: No, but I do miss my friend. He helped me get here, and I don't know if he's safe or even alive.

She hugged me from behind; I held her hand as I looked at the moon.

Rebecca: Come, follow me.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the guest room. I stared at her and I realized something, Ava's father was nowhere to be found.

Steve: Rebecca...

Rebecca: Hmmm?

Steve: Sorry for asking but... where is Ava's Father?

Rebecca: … Oh uhh... He's... He's... -Begins to cry softly-

Steve: S-Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I just... wanted to know. It's fine if you-

Rebecca: N-No *sniff* It's okay -Wipes eyes- It's just... I-It's a long story.

Steve: I've got time. -Gently takes her by her hand and leads her to the bed-

Rebecca: -Sits on the bed- W-Well it was along time ago, I was very young. It was any ordinary day, I was helping my mother with the daily chores when suddenly our village was attacked. My father tried to fight off the invaders but... there were too many of them. -Cries- They killed him right in front of us.

Steve: -Gently hold her hand and comforts her-

Rebecca: They took me and my mother and sold us into slavery, I was no older than fourteen when they separated me from her. All I could remember was her screaming for me, begging them to not take me away. Little did I know the new job they wanted me for was...

Steve: … Rebecca? What was the job?

Rebecca: They... They always did like them young... -Crys-

...

Steve: They raped you?! -Jumps up from the bed-

Rebecca: -Slowly nods- They did things to me night after night, they shared me as if I was there own play thing.

Steve: -Hunches over and gags-

Rebecca: One thing lead to another, as I got older someone important recognized me as a slave... there leader.

Steve: -Looks up at her worried-

Rebecca: My job stayed the same for him. I was his own... personal slave. A year passed and I was beaten and tortured night after night. Eventually I had Ava... I was really young, I hated him but... I loved Ava. -Smiles- Out of everything that I endured from those monsters, she was my pride and joy. I wanted to protect her but... they had other plans for her...

Steve: Wha...

Rebecca: They wanted to make her a slave as well but I wouldn't let him. Soon after I escaped there camp, they tried to hunt me down but I was too fast for them. Eventually I found this village, when I arrived Tara and the others took us in without any question... I was finally safe from them. They eventually tracked me down here to this village, the man you killed was probably one of their scouts looking for me and Ava.

Steve: …

Rebecca: I'm sorry you had to hear my story... I know it can be hard to-

Steve: -Punches the ground in a fit of rage- Those bastards!

Rebecca: S-Steve?...

Steve: How could they do that to a girl! It's inhuman! How could someone be that evil!

Rebecca: … -Recoils in fear-

Steve: I promise you this, I'll protect you and Ava. I'll build the wall and make sure none of those bastards ever get you. I'll kill 'em all! -Storms out the room-

She looked at me as she was scared, I stormed out of the house pissed off. I left her and headed to the blacksmith.

Steve: Elizabeth I need my tools?

Elizabeth: Are you crazy, do you know what time it is?!

Steve: God Damn It Give Me A Pickaxe!

Elizabeth: -Recoils in fear- O-Okay... Fine here. -Throws him a pickaxe-

Steve: -Catches- This will do.

Elizabeth: Here you're going to need these. -Gives Steve a stack of torches-

Steve: Thanks.

I left and found a pre-started mine right behind the blacksmith. I lit one of the torches and proceed down the hole. I began to strip mine the stone 1x2 blocks. I was exhausted, I haven't slept in two days but the burning sensation in my heart kept me going.

I noticed that there were massive deposits of iron lying beneath the village. I fell through a hole I was digging and found a cave that had a chest in it. I opened it and saw another Iron pickaxe, some pumpkin seeds, and a book inside. The book was labeled GOLEMS, I opened it and started to read it. The first golem was called the Iron golem. It was said to be 5x stronger than the average human and was 6 feet tall.

This gave me an idea, all this iron gave me the materials I needed to make an army of these things. I continued to mine out the stone until my pick broke. I crawled out of the mine with two big bags filled with stone and iron ore. I dragged the ore back to Elizabeth and told her to smelt it. She was shocked to find out how much Iron was right beneath them this whole time.

Elizabeth: Are you alright? You seem a bit pale.

Steve: Yeah I'll be fine *Yawn* … just a bit winded. I'm going to need you to make some iron bars.

Elizabeth: Okay, here are the rest of you tools.

Steve: Thanks... don't worry. You guys will be safe soon. -Smiles and walks away-

I took the tools and began to look around for a spot to begin at. I started with an outline, I started to build the wall around the city and the lake. It was going to be huge. I built it three blocks thick and six blocks high.

-Hours Later-

Elizabeth: Here's the iron bars you... Woah, you built this?

Steve: Yeah, was there any iron left?

Elizabeth: Yeah tons.

Steve: Okay good, I want you to make 4 iron blocks... oh and give these pumpkin seeds to Rebecca and tell her to use bone meal on them when she plants them.

Elizabeth: Okay... You know you really look like shit ya know?

Steve: Hehe, weren't you the one that said I didn't look tough?

Elizabeth: -Turns away embarrassed- I-I didn't mean you had to put your body through hell ya know! Grrr just don't push yourself too hard! -Walks away-

Steve: *sigh*

I place the iron bars in a tunnel I made so the river could flow through freely. I began to place torches on the inside of the wall. I walked along the wall to see if there was anything wrong with it, I looked up and without realizing how long I was working it was already the evening and the sun was setting. I watch the sun set, an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment rushed through my body.

Steve: These ladies will be safe for now on.

Tara: Steve!

I turned and saw Tara walking towards me.

Steve: -hops down from the wall- The walls finished. -Smiles-

Tara: Oh wonderful, follow me.

Steve: Uh... okay. -Follows her- What's going on?

Tara: *Giggles* You'll see.

-Moments Later-

Steve: (The lake? What does she want me here for?) So what do you want?

Tara: … I want to thank you, Steve.

Steve: Thank me?

Tara: What you did for us was amazing.

Steve: Don't worry about it Tara. -Smiles- I didn't do this because I wanted a reward.

Tara: … -Gives a curious look-

Steve: I did it because it was the right thing to do. I don't want you ladies to suffer from those slavers anymore.

Tara: -Smiles and walks towards Steve- Well if you won't accept a reward maybe this could suffice.

Steve: What could suff-

Tara: -Grabs Steve by the cheeks and gently gives him a kiss-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: -Pulls away- Thank you, Steve.

Steve: -Stands there shocked-

Tara: Oh yeah one more thing... -shoves Steve into the lake-

Steve: Gahh! What was that for?

Tara: -Holds nose- Your filthy and smell awful!

Steve: … -laughs- Well I guess I do need a bath! -Gets up-

Tara: *Giggles* Well come on, the others are waiting for us... Oh and by the way I could tell that was your first kiss. -Smiles-

Steve: What! What are you talking about, I kissed a girl before!

Tara: You little lair. -Pokes his nose- Your too cute, I could tell I got you good. -Grins-

Steve: -Blushes in embarrassment- Oh whatever, lets just go already!

Tara: -Laughs-

We both left together to meet up with Rebecca and the other two, they were shock when they saw the wall.

Steve: Well it ain't special but it'll keep those slavers out for sure. -Smiles-

Rebecca: Steve, why are you wet?

Steve: Huh? Oh, I took a bath.

Rebecca: -Gives a funny look and laughs-

Tara: It's getting late we should get some sleep, Goodnight Steve.

Steve: Oh uh... Goodnight Tara. -Blushes-

Ava: Hey your blushing!

Steve: I-I am not! -hides face-

Rebecca: *Giggles* Come on you two.

Rebecca led me to my room and gave me a robe that looked like the one she was wearing.

Rebecca: I'll take care of these for you. -Takes dirty clothes-

I flopped on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Surviving in the wild, Meeting new people, and Building a wall... I knew for a fact that I deserved some rest.


	6. Our Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Our Guardian Angel

Ava: Wake up! -pokes Steve's face-

Steve: -Mumbles- Still asleep

Ava: Wake up sleepy head! -Shakes him-

Steve: What?! -Jumps up- What's going on?! Where's the fire?!

Ava: *Giggles* Its morning silly now get up.

Steve: … -Sigh- Fine.

Ava: Come on!

Steve: Yeah yeah right behind you. -Stretches-

She raced down the steps and waited for me to come down. I made my way down slowly, I was still half asleep and this girl really wanted me. But how could I resist, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I opened the door and I was greeted by the hellish light by the sun. I looked over and saw Rebecca hanging my clothes on a clothes line.

Rebecca: Well good morning mister.

Steve: Hi... -Rubs eyes-

Rebecca: What's wrong?

Steve: Why does everything seem a little bit brighter to day?

Rebecca: -Giggles- What do you mean silly?

Steve: -Sigh- Nothing, still sleepy that's all.

I smiled and saw Tara and Elizabeth talking.

Steve: … (T-Tara... that's right... she... k-kissed me.) -Blushes-

Rebecca: Well don't be shy, go mingle. -Pushes Steve there way-

Steve: W-Wait a sec I...

Elizabeth: Steve!

Steve: (Oh no...) -Slowly waves-

Elizabeth: There you are you bum. -Grabs Steve and puts him in a head lock-

Steve: H-Hey! -Struggles to get free-

Elizabeth: Hehe, village life starts early didn't you know? We can't have you lazing about now can we?

Tara: Now now Elizabeth, let the poor man go.

Elizabeth: -Laughs- Oh alright, just messing around. -Lets him go-

Steve: -Rubs neck- Your really strong for someone your size, you know that?

Elizabeth: Hehe, why thank you. -Flexes-

Tara: Hello Steve, sleep well?

Steve: Uhh... Hi Tara, and y-yes I did sleep well. -Blushes-

Tara: I like your robe, starting to look like us now huh?

Steve: Well it is cozy I guess, the sleeves are just a little bit too long but I can work with it.

Tara: -Giggles-

Steve: Hey how are the iron blocks coming along?

Elizabeth: Great they're all ready, what are you planning on doing with them?

Steve: It's better if I show you. -Pulls out the old book and shows them the page-

Tara: An iron golem... what's that?

Steve: Something that can protect you ladies if I'm not here.

Elizabeth: Where did you find that book?

Steve: In a hole.

Tara: *Laughs* Oh wow look!

I looked over and saw Rebecca coming towards us holding a huge pumpkin.

Rebecca: Look guys, the bone meal worked!

Elizabeth: Wow, that thing I huge!

Rebecca: Hehe what can I say, I'm quite the pro. -Winks-

Steve: -Takes it from her- This will do, Elizabeth meet me by the lake with the iron blocks.

We both went our separate ways and met at the lake with the materials. I made a T shape with the iron blocks as soon as I placed the pumpkin as a head a figure began to take shape, a head, torso, arms, and legs. But something was... odd, the figure represented a female. It had curves and well... you know. She stood there and did nothing.

Steve: Wait a sec... -Flips through the book-

I skimmed through and saw that the golem needed a power source, one that represents beauty and life, a rose. I saw that Ava was holding one.

Steve: Ava, sweet heart can I have that?

Ava: Oh alright -Smiles and gives it to Steve-

I opened a hatch and put the rose in place, the eyes of the golem slowly opened.

Ava: She's alive!

Steve: What's your name?

Golem: I don't have one...

Steve: No name ehh? Hmmm... Your eye's are red like a rose, how about Rosa?

Rosa: I... I like that name. -Smiles-

I stood there in amazement, I couldn't believe how tall she was. I was 5'8 she was at least 6 feet tall.

Rosa: Why did you create me master?

Steve: To protect these people, their homes, crops, and their children. Can you promise to protect them?

Rosa: Yes, I will. -Salutes-

Ava: *Giggles* I like her already.

I smiled and let everyone get to know her, after all she's there new body guard. I went to go take a walk around the village. I couldn't believe how different everything is, I mean I built a wall... A WALL! I never knew I had it in me. Not to mention I met a group of wonderful ladies, one may even have the hots for me. (Referring to Tara) There was something about her though... I couldn't put my finger on it. The way she talked to me, smiled at me, and not to mention the way she looked at me was a bit weird. Could it be she's actually falling for me?

Steve: Grrr... What the hell are you thinking Steve! -Smacks himself- She's not in love with you come on, besides you just met her like two days ago... *Sigh* Now I'm talking to myself.

I went to take a look at the main gate and I saw smoke coming from the horizon, that was an odd sight. I didn't know that there was another village near us, I went to go and investigate.

I hid in a bush and turns out there was a camp there and a huge one to be exact. I watched and observed, I looked over and saw a huge cage filled with people. Slavers! I was at their base! I need to get out of here, I thought. But as soon as I turned I was knocked out cold.

Slaver Scout: Oh look at what we got here boys! Fresh meat!

**-Meanwhile back at the village-**

**Rosa P.O.V**

The villagers were really nice to me, they accepted me as their own and loved me. They told me master was the one who built the wall. Master must be an amazing guy, but oddly I noticed he wasn't here. I started to look around for him. I asked Tara if she'd see him but no, no one has seen him since.

Maybe he went for a walk outside the wall, I thought. It was getting late and I didn't want him to be hurt, I saw some smoke in the distance.

Rosa: Oh, maybe that's where he went!

-Back at the camp-

**Steve's P.O.V**

I woke up tide to a post and the slavers were pouring buckets of water on me to wake me up.

Steve: *cough* What's going *cough* on?!

Slaver Guard: Shut it rat! -Hits Steve over the head with a baton- The boss wants to see you personally.

Steve: Boss?

These cold hearted bastards where going to torture me, I thought. As a huge group surrounded us laughing a huge man appeared, I was a twig compared to him. Beefed up muscles and was at least 6'11, taller than Rosa.

Slaver Guard: Boss we've caught a male villager.

The man approached me and grabbed me by my neck. He took a minute to examine me.

Boss: No you didn't, he's an outsider. All the villagers have green eyes and brown hair. This man has blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Steve: Let me go you piece of-

Boss: -punches Steve in the stomach- I have no use for you, do what you want with him. -starts to walk away-

Steve: *cough* -Slowly looks up- I'm going to *cough* kill you all, even if it's the last thing I do.

They all started to laugh at me, as if what I said was some measly joke.

Slaver Guard: You think you have a chance against us?

Steve: I know damn sure I do you ugly bastard.

Slaver Guard: Well looks like we have a fighter here boys!

Boss: Take him to the post outside, make an example of him!

They started to drag me to where they kept all the slaves, the striped me of my robe and started to beat the living shit out of me.

Slaver Guard: You see! There's no point in hope! You all are ours! Your women are ours, your children, your lives! -Laughs maniacally-

They stopped beating me, I looked up and saw a cage full of men and women. They were watching in horror as I got shit stomped nearly to death. Two of the slavers pulled me up and held me by my arms while the third started to punch me even more.

Slaver Guard: You don't even remember me do you? -laughs- I'm the one who you shot in the arm with an arrow, you killed my brother!

Steve: -looks at him-

Slaver Guard: Say you're sorry and maybe I consider letting you live.

Steve: …

Slaver Guard: Say you're sorry! *punches Steve in the face*

Steve: -whispers lightly-

Slaver Guard: What was that?

Steve: -spits in his face-

Slaver Guard: GAHH you little prick! -continues to beat him- Open the door! -throws Steve in the cage with the others- Your gonna learn some respect you little shit!

**Rosa's P.O.V**

I made my way to find out what that smoke was all about. I didn't know where master was so maybe they will help me. I heard men screaming, I hid and saw a man being beaten. What's going on, I thought. I took a good look and realized it was my master. I sat there and watched as they beat him, his face was covered in blood and his body was cut up.

I started to cry, why were they hurting him he didn't do anything wrong. I felt something hard hit me from behind.

Slaver Scout: Hey boys I found another one!

I slowly got up and looked at him, I could tell for a fact that he was afraid. I grabbed him by his neck and held him in the air.

Rosa: You're going to pay for hurting my master! -Snaps his neck- They all will pay for what they did, I'll make sure of it.

Another man tried shooting arrows at me but it didn't work, they just bounced off of me. I walked to him and he pulled out his sword and swung. I caught the blade and broke it. I punched his gut and my fist went straight through him. I didn't know my true strength until now.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. A Sight for Sore Eyes

Chapter 7: A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Steve's P.O.V**

I sat there in pain for what seemed like hours, coughing up blood now and then. One of the prisoners helped me and got me against the wall.

Prisoner: Who are you?

Steve: -struggles to talk- S-Steve... *cough*

Prisoner: Well Steve your one lucky man you know that?

Steve: -grins showing bloody teeth-

Prioner: You sure did take one hell of a beating. -starts wiping the blood off Steve's face with a rag- The man's name is Kano.

Steve: *Moans in pain*

Prisoner: The boss, he's the one who runs this whole operation.

I sat there and did nothing but listen, I was too beaten up to talk.

Prisoner: Here drink this, -Uncorks a bottle and tips it- it's some medicine I stole from the guards.

I took a swig and recoiled on the awful medicinal taste. I felt a burning sensation on the inside my body, it went from a red hot sensation to a soothing chill. Whatever was in that drink certainly did the trick, my body was healing for sure.

Prisoner: It'll take a while for you to be on your feet again, rest up.

I looked over and saw that the sun was setting, I only hoped no one came to look for me. My strength came back instantly and I was able to stand on my own. I looked around and saw women holding their children closely, most of the men were broken. Most lost hope and fear filled their eyes.

My mind was blank, all I could think of was me putting Kano's head on a pike. Seeing how much these people were suffering fueled my anger. I looked over and saw two guards coming this way, they pulled me out and placed a bag over my head. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was this is my chance to get Kano.

**Rosa's P.O.V**

I needed to act before it's too late. I made my way to the gate where I was met with even more thugs. Getting through them was a cake walk, no struggle at all. I race to where I saw the master but he wasn't there. I looked at the cage full of people and saw that they were frightened of me.

Rosa: No need to be afraid, I'm a friend. I'm just trying to find my master.

Prisoner: Y-You mean Steve? T-They took him to the arena; they're going to see if he s-survives their tests.

Rosa: I need to save him, can you help me save him?

Prisoner: Just r-release us and we'll help you.

I look over to a building and saw it was filled with weapons, I punched the lock and broke it.

Rosa: Now go, arm yourselves! -Watches as the prisoners race towards the building- Just hold in there master, I'm coming.

**Steve's P.O.V**

When they took the bag off my head I was in a huge arena. It was surrounded by men cheering.

Crowd: Kill him! Make him beg for mercy! Fight!

They threw me in and locked the cage, I looked up and saw Kano watching me. What is this, was I there entertainment? I thought. The cage on the far side of the arena opened and a huge spider come crawling out.

Steve: A spider... great.

I was going to have to fight this thing, I scurried around the cage for a weapon of some sort. There were eaten carcases everywhere, beside one was a stone sword. It wasn't the best but it'll do. Problem is that this spider isn't like the others, it looked mutated. It rushed at me and I quickly jumped out of the way.

Steve: Damn this thing is fast, I can't take this thing head on.

I ran trying to get some distance from it; I started to climb the cage and it followed me. I jumped on to a balcony just right above it, the spider was right below me. Now was my chance, I jumped down right onto its back and began to stab its eyes. It hissed and growled in pain as I stabbed it repeatedly.

It collapsed and with one fatal blow I took its head clean off. The crowed began to scream furiously, I looked up and saw Kano flipping his shit. They all expected me to die but turns out I was just too damn good.

Steve: Hehe, what's wrong Kano! You mad? Your little pet ain't got shit on me! -Walks over and picks up it's severed head- Awww she's so adorable!

Kano: You little bastard! Release the hoard!

I looked over and saw the gate open again, this time hundreds of zombies came charging in to get me. The crowd began to scream and shout. This time I was dead for sure, I climbed the cage again and jumped on the same balcony overlooking the arena. The hoard circled at the bottom waiting for me to come down.

I just sat there at the top thinking how I was supposed to fight them? It's one against a thousand, the odds weren't fair. It was suicide to think I could take them all on. I looked over and saw the crowd laughing at me. I didn't know what to do if I go down, I was for sure be eaten alive.

I took a minute to think and suddenly I heard I crowd screaming. Looked over and saw a massive wave of people attack the slavers.

Kano: What's going on?! Who let the slaves free?!

I noticed a tall iron figure in the crowd.

Steve: Rosa? Is that you?

**Rosa P.O.V**

**15 Minutes Earlier**

I helped the women and children escape safely as the men armed themselves. I met up with them as they were burning the huts and freeing everyone else. These thugs didn't stand a chance against us, the prisoners stormed the camp and slew every single thug that stood in are way. I followed them until we reached the arena.

With full force I bashed in the doors and we stormed the building. I looked over and saw master was surrounded by monsters. I slowly made my way to him, killing every slaver in my way. I could tell we've caught them by surprise, they barely stood a chance against us.

Lucky master was okay, he climb to safety as we fought. I looked over and saw him staring at me. I could tell he was shocked; I needed to find a way to get him out of there. I found the entrance and pried it open with my bare hands. I raced in and all the monsters rushed to me, even though I was stronger than them they were still too much. Then out of nowhere master came rushing in...

Steve: I'm not letting you fight alone Rosa!

I quickly snapped out of it and watched his back. The hoard came rushing at us both and we barely held our own. Master slashed and cut his way to victory, I didn't do bad myself. There was nothing but blood and body parts everywhere. After the aftermath, all the carnage and devastation was replaced with loud cheering and celebration from the prisoners. We did it, we beat them all!

Steve: Rosa, you came to help me.

Rosa: Of course I did, you were in trouble. When I promise to protect the village I also promised to protect you too. Your not hurt are you?

Steve: … -Sigh- No I'm not, but I did break my sword though. -Discards the broken hilt and picks up a iron dagger- This will do I guess.

Rosa: -Smiles-

Steve: Let's go home, I think we've over stayed our visit.

Rosa: I agree this place stinks... no really it does. -hold her nose-

We've both started to laugh and make our way out.

Kano: Where the hell do you think you're going?

-To Be Continued-


	8. Steve VS Kano

Chapter 8: Steve V.S. Kano

**Steve's P.O.V**

We both turned around and there he was, blood covered and scared up.

Kano: You think you can come into my home, kill my people, free my property and get away with it?

Rosa: They're not your property, these are human beings and they deserve freedom!

Steve: What your doing is insane you bastard! What could you possibly gain from murdering and enslaving these poor people?

Kano: Why? Are you seriously asking me that? It should be obvious, look around you dumbass! This is a dog eat dog world, only the strongest survive. Those who don't adapt and take action at the right moment will die out here. -Takes out a knife- I chose to adapt. Those who apposed me... I killed them. Those who tried to challenge me... I killed them. -Points knife at Steve- And those who try to steal my property... Hahaha I'll kill 'em!

Kano came rushing at Steve at full speed. On instinct Rosa quickly pushed Steve out of the way.

Rosa: Move!

Steve: Rosa!

Kano: Out of my way bitch! -Knocks Rosa out of the way-

With full force Kano knocked Rosa clean out, she went flying away from us. His strength was unbelievable. He looked at me as if he was possessed, he watched me with a grin that literally displayed his blood lust. He wanted me personally.

Kano: You came from that village didn't you?

Steve: … -Looks at him-

Kano: Let me guess. "She" sent you, didn't she?

Steve: … (Rebecca...)

Kano: She wanted you to finish the job for her ehh? -Slowly starts to approach Steve- She wanted you to do me in, am I right? -Laughs- I knew I should of killed the bitch.

Steve: -Grits teeth in anger-

Kano: Man all this time chasing down those two, it really puts a strain on your body. -Rubs neck- I mean the whore was hard to get, but I mean come on right?

Steve: -Starts to breath heavy in rage-

Kano: No I don't want her... I want that little brat she has.

Steve: … (Ava?)

Kano: Yesss she would make a fine heir to the... family business. -Laughs-

Steve: … You... You disgusting... Self Righteous Bastard!

Kano: Hmmm?

Steve: She's just a child! -Raises dagger- I would soon be dead than to let you harm a hair on her little head... I'm gonna kill you... I'll cut your fucking head off and leave it on a pike, I'll burn this entire place down to the ground. Just you watch... But first -points dagger at Kano- you and me have a date you son of a bitch.

Kano: -Laughs- Than what are you waiting for? Let's dance... -Grins-

Me and Kano circled around each other endlessly. We both gripped our blades tightly and had that blood lust desire in our eyes. All I could think of was killing him. Not only was thinking about, my mind was fixated on it. I really... really wanted to kill him.

I charged at him full speed, he's twice my size so he'll be slower than me for sure. He swung his blade trying to slash me. I quickly ducked and cut his wrist, he dropped his knife and recoiled in pain.

Steve: (Now's my chance!) -Quickly rushes Kano-

Kano: … Hmph. -Grabs Steve by the wrist and throws him across the arena-

I hit the ground hard. I underestimated him, even with all that muscle... he's just as fast. This is bad, I needed help. I looked up and saw him charging towards me with knife in hand. I quickly got up and tried to dodge him.

Kano: Too slow!

He swung his blade and cut my left eye. I held my eye in pain as blood was coming out, I needed to get away from him. I saw my dagger across from us, I needed at least a diversion.

Kano: Die! -Swings-

Steve: -Ducks down and throws dirt in his eyes-

Kano: Aghhhh! You dirty little-

I quickly swooped under and kicked his feet right from underneath him. I then got up and raced over and got my knife. I looked over and Kano was already back on his feet.

Kano: So you got me with a dirty trick, no big deal. -Rubs eyes- And it seems you know some hand-to-hand combat. I like it... I'm enjoying this far more than I thought I would. And judging by your eye I'm guessing you don't have that much left in you do you?

Steve: I don't need two eye's fight! -Grips dagger tightly-

Kano: Then lets finish this.

My eye was swelling up with blood, I can't drag it out any longer. This bastard dies right here right now! I ran towards him. Everyone has there own weakness, but there's one that we all share. I bolted toward him,

Kano: When are you going to learn? It's not going to work!

Steve: (...Now!) -Ducks and slides throw between his legs-

Kano: What the hell?

Steve: Can't get me in your blind spot asshole!

I quickly got up and jumped onto his back, I dug my blade deep into him and held on for dear life.

Kano: -Screams in pain- You little bastard! Get Off! -Grabs Steve by the hair and throws him on the ground- I've had it with you!

I looked up and saw him hovering over me, with two hands he brought down his blade. It was a power struggle between us, I held his hands desperately trying to stop him from driving his blade into my chest. Little by little it got closer to me, he was overpowering me. I felt the steel blade piercing my chest very slowly and painfully.

Kano: Hehe, you wanna know what I'm gonna do after I get do cutting your heart out? I'm gonna go to that cute little village of yours,

Steve: -Struggles to look at him-

Kano: I'm gonna go door to door and grab every last bitch by there hair... and I'm gonna gut every last one of them.

Steve: -Struggles- … N-No...

Kano: And when I find the little brat and that whore mother of her's. Hehe, Ahahahahahahaha! I'm gonna wring there little necks with a rope and hang 'em for all to see! It's going to be amazing!

Steve: …I

Kano: Huh?

Steve: ...I ...won't... LET YOU!

I grabbed the hilt of the blade and shoved the rest of the blade into my chest.

Kano: What?!

Steve: I'm gonna kill you! -Grabs Kano by his neck and throws him off of himself-

Kano: Gahhh... What the hell are you!? Y-Your eye... it's turning... red.

Steve: -Grins- Hahahaha! -Runs over and grabbed Kano by the head and slams it into the ground-

I grabbed Kano by the hair and started to repeatedly beat the living hell out of him. I punched, elbowed, and kneed his face into a bloody pulp. I threw him on the ground and watched him shake in pain.

Steve: … Time to die... -Grabs the hilt of the blade in his chest and slowly pulls it out- Hehehe -Walks over and rolls him over onto his back-

Kano: Y-Your... *cough* …aren't... human. *cough* ...Monster.

Steve: -Grins- Hehe haha HAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA!

I repeatedly stabbed Kano in the heart. His screams of pain and agony echoed through the arena. I just... laughed... laughed and laughed, I continued to stab Kano's lifeless body over and over again. I slowly got up and walked away from the body. I took a deep breath and finally... came to my senses.

Steve: …What the hell happened? Nnnngh! Why the hell does my chest hurt's and why am I cover in blood?! -Collapses- What the hell's going... -Looks over and see's Kano's body- Holy shit... did I do that?

Rosa: Master!

Steve: Ro-Ro... -Collapse unconscious-

Rosa: No! Stay with me!

-To Be Continued-


	9. Welcome Home Hero

Steve: Huh? -looks around- Where the hell am I and why is everything pitch black? -Feels his body- M-My cut's... there gone. What the hell is this, I was on the verge of death moments ago and now I'm fine.

?: It's a shame really.

Steve: Huh?

?: I was getting excited watching you become an animal. Tearing up his heart with that blade was so... ravishing. But sadly that moment has passed... -Laughs-

Steve: Who's there?!

?: I'll be waiting for you Steve... but for now, it's time to wake up.

Steve: Huh?

?: Wake up Steve.

Steve: …

? + Woman's voice: Wake up Steve...

I woke up to what seemed like a bad dream, my body ached... I was alive.

Chapter 9: Welcome Home Hero

My vision was blurry and my body was in pain. I looked around and realized that I was in a room. Did Rosa carry back to the village? Has Rebecca been looking after the entire time? But this isn't the room they gave me... was I in a different house and how long have I been out?

Thoughts raced through my head, I didn't know where I was or if I was safe. Then suddenly... I heard a door open. Soft footsteps came towards me, I looked over and saw a woman wearing a green dress.

Steve: (Tara...) *Moans*

Tara: *Smiles* Good morning Steve, how was your sleep?

She was a welcoming sight, her smile brought comfort to me. At least now I know everyone's okay.

Tara: It seems like you've been though the ringer huh? No worries, I'll keep you company. -Sits on the edge of the bed with Steve-

Steve: *Smiles*

Tara: You know, this kinda reminds me of a story I heard a long time ago. It was when I was a little girl, my father used to tell me it all the time.

Steve: … *Listens curiously*

Tara: It was said that man a long time ago came to these forgotten lands in search for a new home. Little was known about where he came from or his true intentions were about. But he was a kind man, a drifter... like you. -Gently runs her fingers through Steve's hair-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: He came ashore after his ship wreaked at sea, he had nothing. Everything he had in possession was now at the bottom of the ocean. But that didn't stop him, he kept moving forward. He wandered and wandered the wilderness looking for at least some kind of sign of life. But to at lass, he did. A little old village was found.

Steve: (Sounds awfully familiar, kinda sound's like what happened... to me?)

Tara: He wondered what the people were like, so he went to investigate. On the way there he saw one of the younger villager being attacked by a pair of vicious men. He ran to help her, despite being inferior to the men he fought them off so bravely. -Pretends to punch the air- Yeah like that!

Steve: -Laughs on the inside- (Getting kinda excited aren't we? Well I'll let you pass for being so cute.)

Tara: After fending off those evil men, he took the little villager home and she told everyone what happened. It wasn't long before there leader found out about what happened and started to take an interest in him. She pleaded with him into helping her, surprisingly he agreed to. He help them fend off the rest of the evil men, after coming back from war he was barely recognizable. He was beaten so badly that he was on the verge of death. But they were able to take care of him, he recovered from his battle.

Steve: …

Tara: After seeing how much he has done for her she eventually... fell in love with him. -Blushes-

Steve: (Hehe, I knew it.)

Tara: A stranger was willing to give up his life for he just met, what could be more noble than that? He defended the weak when he knew he didn't have a chance. But... that didn't stop him. -Smiles at Steve- Just like something as simple as building a wall... -Gently holds Steve's hand-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: And when the leader of the village offered him an award for his noble deeds, he refused. He didn't want a reward for helping others, he only wanted to show them kindness... -blushes- So the young lady mustered up the courage and gave him what he deserved. -Leans over and give Steve a kiss on the cheek- Little did she know that... that she was his first kiss. -Hides face in embarrassment-

Steve: …

Tara: After that they both lived happily together for the rest of there days... I hope my story made you feel a little better.

I just stared at her, it took me a moment to realized what just happened. She just confessed her love to me... I had to do something. My body felt so weak but I managed to reach over and grab her by her arm.

Tara: Huh? Steve... what are you-

Steve: -Pulls her in for a kiss-

Tara: -looks a Steve shocked-

Steve: -Breaks kiss- T-Thank... You. -Smiles-

Tara: Y-Your welcome...

Steve: -Tries to sit up-

Tara: B-Be careful! You'll open your wounds. Here let me help you. -Holds onto Steve-

I slowly got to my feet, my legs felt like jelly. Just exactly how long was I out? I saw myself through a mirror and was shocked at what I saw, I was bandaged from head to toe. Was it really that bad? I started undo the bandage around my eye.

Tara: Steve, what are you doing?! Your going to hurt yourself!

I took the bandage off and was relieved to see my eye was okay. It was hard to see through it and the whites were still red from blood. Kano sure as hell left his mark though... this wound will defiantly leave a scar.

Tara: *sigh* I guess your alright... you always did have cute eyes.

Steve: -Smiles-

Tara: Come on everybody's waiting for us. -Leads Steve outside-

I was befuddled, it seemed like the entire village grew in size. There were more houses than before and it seemed like the wall was expanded even more.

Tara: Everyone that you and Rosa saved had nowhere to go, so we decided that they could come here. There's enough room for all of us after all.

Steve: … Amazing.

Rosa: Steve!

When I didn't expect it Rosa came and gave me a big hug from behind.

Rosa: Oh my god I thought you were dead! You've been bed ridden for almost 3 months!

Steve: Rosa... Can't... Breath!

Tara: Rosa your hurting him!

Rosa: Oh -drops him- sorry...

Steve: It's okay... kinda needed that.

?: So this is Steve.

I looked over and saw a huge man standing next to Rosa.

John: My name is John, I'm the leader of the local militia. Me and Rosa were the one's who brought you back here alive after the big fight. We've been protecting the citizens from the mobs since.

Tara: That's right, after that I patched you up and now your all right. -Smiles-

Steve: Hehe, thanks for taking care of me guy's.

John: No we should be thanking you. Your the reason why were all alive. We'd giving up all hope if it wasn't for you and now look. Were all one big village now, crops are growing and houses are being built. There's nothing more beautiful than this.

Ava: Steve!

I felt a little person run into and latch onto my leg. I looked down and saw it was Ava, she was crying.

Ava: Where were you dang it! One moment your alright and the next you come back covered in blood! You better have an explanation for this!

Steve: … I guess I have some explaining to do.

Elizabeth: You damn right you do!

Steve: Eliza-

Out of nowhere Rebecca punched the living shit out of me. I flew back from the force of her fist.

Elizabeth: Damn... where did you learn to punch like that?

Rebecca: Practice... now Steve, explain.

Tara: Ladies please! Your going to open Steve's wounds!

John: Too late... -points at Steve-

Rosa: Yeah I think Rebecca knocked him out cold.

Tara: Oh no! Quick get some cold water!

Hehe, life doesn't seem to amaze me. Despite being knocked out cold from a single mother with one kid, I think this is the beginning of something amazing. Finally, I'm glad to be home.

-To Be Continued-


	10. The Expedition

Chapter 10: The Expedition

Several months later

As life goes on so does everything else. Life in the village became comfortable; the citizens came to terms with calling the village Dawn Shire. Nice name for a peaceful place. As the farmers tilled the fields and brought in the harvest many families were living prosperous in Dawn Shire. Most men worked in the mines and the rest were the town guards. The town didn't bother expanding, there were too many problems with the mobs. Skeletons always took pot shots at the guards every night and the spiders always tried to climb the wall. Either way going outside the wall at night was complete suicide. It's a good thing that I decided to stick around; otherwise I would've been dead meat.

Day by day, I forgot the horrid memories of what my life used to be like. From my escape from Rouge Port to now I wouldn't have ever expected to become the man I am now. I admit I was a drunk... and an idiot, but all that was behind me now. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a group of friends I wouldn't give up for anything. I admit life in Dawn Shire wasn't always that good; you had to work for your living. I wasn't in the lap of luxury but to me it was. It was way better than my cheep old apartment I used to live in. Besides day by day the village was improving! Gravel roads were now cobble stone paved, little shacks were now cottages, and the militia was more than ordinary men; they fought like real soldiers. Along with John, Rosa, and myself we made sure that everyone in Dawn Shire was safe.

Steve: These men fight well John.

Rosa: I agree, they seem to hold well in groups and there physical well-being is outstanding.

John: The complements are touching they are, but there is a reason why I asked for you guys to come.

Steve: Ahh yes, Tara mentioned that you and her had a meeting the other day. That you had plans to improve Dawn Shire.

John: Indeed, as you may have known it the town's resources are scarce.

Rosa: What are you talking about? We have tons of resources; there are massive iron and coal vines right under us.

John: I know but we need lumber. We know that there aren't any other villages around us, so trading isn't an option and we can't simply go and explore the other biomes. I'm not putting the risk of my men for some foolish hope.

Steve: So you're putting together a little expedition?

John: Exactly! My scouts reported that there are massive trees in the jungle biome. These trees are exactly what we need. Steve I'm going to need you go with the men.

Steve: And exactly how are we going to defend ourselves? There are massive amounts of skeletons and zombies out there. We'll be eaten alive if we go out there unprepared.

John: No worries.

Steve: What do you mean?

John: As my scouts explored the jungle they discovered an abandon temple. They reported this finding to me and decided to build a fort around the temple. That will be the base of our operations; Fort Barret is what the men named it.

Rosa: And what of me?

John: Rosa your job is to stay here with me. With half of the men gone with Steve I'll need you with me to maintain the control in the town.

Rosa: I see...

Steve: When will I be leaving?

John: About a day from now. Visit Elizabeth she'll equip you with the armor that you'll need. Any questions?

Steve+Rosa: No

John: Good, carry on then.

(Both Leaves)

Rosa: So you're really leaving?

Steve: I guess so. I have my orders and you do too.

Rosa: Please come back in one peace.

Steve: Hehe, no promises.

Rosa: *smiles*

So yeah, I became a soldier. It was for a good cause though; protecting the ones I love from harm was all I ever wanted. The town needed help from the start and I'm glad I'm able to help. Rosa was second in command next to John, me I wasn't officially a soldier, more like a gun for hire. I just helped from time to time. Whether it was training the men or simply doing certain tasks, I was always willing to lend a hand. This would be the first time that I'd step foot out of the town since my fight with Kano. I didn't want to leave Tara behind but I'm doing this for everyone. I made my way to the black smith were I was told Elizabeth would give me my gear.

Steve: *Looks over and see's Elizabeth hammering some steel* Hey you busy?

Elizabeth: No Captain Obvious! I just love working reeeeally fast. *Glares at me*

Steve: Hehe, then just calm down.

Elizabeth: Easy for you to say. I got your gear just come and get.

Steve: Alright miss moody pants I'm just fooling around.

Elizabeth: Grrr...

The armor she made for me was different from the others. It had engravings in it making it stand out from the average foot soldier.

Steve: Wow, this is amazing!

Elizabeth: It's a gift from me to you. Oh and here, *hands me an Iron Sword* try and not to break this one please.

Steve: I'll try my best sweet heart. *sarcastically*

Elizabeth: *rolls eyes* Smart ass...

I left with my equipment to drop it off at home with Tara. On the way I saw Ava playing in the fields, she quickly ran over and hugged my leg.

Ava: Steve! *hold tightly*

Steve: Hey Ava. What's up?

Ava: Momma is busy and can't play with me, Will you play with me?

Steve: Sorry Ava I got work to do.

Ava: *give a serious look and snatches my helmet*

Steve: Hey I need that!

Ava: *take off running* Then come and get it.

Steve: *chases* Come here! *catches her and picks her up* Gotcha!

Ava: *Giggles and puts helmet on* It's a little big for me.

Steve: Well yeah, it's mine it'll be a little big on you.

Ava: Teehee *Smiles*

Steve: Where's your mom?

Ava: She's hanging laundry on the line.

Steve: Well I can spare a moment or two with you.

Ava: Really?! Yay!

Steve: Hehe *twirls her around*

Ava: Weeee!

Rebecca: Hello Steve.

*Looks up and sees Rebecca standing there*

Steve: Hi *Smiles*

Ava: Steve came over to play with me momma!

Rebecca: I see sweet heart. You mind giving me and Steve a moment.

Ava: Sure *runs off*

Rebecca: You know she admires you, you're like her #1 hero.

Steve: I know, I see that sparkle in her eye every time I see her

Rebecca: She respects you more than a friend, more like a father figure.

Steve: Really?

Rebecca: Yeah, it'll hurt her a lot to see you go.

Steve: Well I won't be planning on leaving anytime soon.

Rebecca: What about the other men? Word already went around town that some soldiers are leaving on a journey to the jungle biome. Aren't you going with them?

Steve: Yeah I am. That's why I have this armor with me and this sword. They need my help and it's for the good of the town that I go.

Rebecca: Promise me that you will come back in one peace, for me and Ava both. We'll both be devastated to see you hurt again.

Steve: *Crosses heart* I promise.

Rebecca: *Sighs in relief* Good! *Hugs me*

Steve: I have to go. Tara's expecting me home.

Rebecca: Of course! Don't keep her waiting handsome! *Smiles* We'll see you tomorrow before you leave.

Steve: Alright! Have a good night.

Rebecca: You too.

*Leaves for home*

Nothing really changed these past months. Even how busy I am I always found a way to spend time with Ava and the others. It was funny how everyone used to treat me, hero this, savior that, it all was starting to get annoying. The whole saving the village thing didn't die down until after the first month of me living here. I couldn't go outside without being stopped to talk to someone or to be praised on how valiant of a hero I was. Let me tell you the whole "the village loves you" type of ordeal can seriously get old fast, and annoying.

After a long day I always looked forward to see Tara's beautiful face. It always brought an overwhelming amount of joy to me, always smiling, always joyful, and never giving up on me.

*Opens the door*

Steve: Tara? ... Sweet heart, are you home?

Tara: *Looks over and see's Steve in the door way* (Maybe I can get him off guard) *Thinks to herself*

Steve: Maybe she isn't home yet. *walks over and sits on the couch* Sigh...

Tara: *Slowly starts to creep towards him*

Steve: *closes eyes* You know you're gonna have to do better the that.

Tara: *Jumps up in surprise* Whaa? How did you know?

Steve: *Looks at her* It wasn't that hard. *points to the stove* That's how I knew you're home, if you want to me to think that your not home don't cook tea.

Tara: *giggles* Well at least you're sharp. *sit next to Steve and leans on him*How was your day?

Steve: Ehh the usual, except I got my armor today.

Tara: Really?! Let me see it on you come on! *Grabs his arm and yanks him up*

Steve: Okay, okay calm down. *Starts to put on his armor* It's kind of tight, what do you think? *Looks over and see's Tara's eyes start to glow with excitement*

Tara: You look so handsome! *Runs over and gives me a big kiss on his lips*

Steve: *Blushes and holds her by her hips*

Tara: Sweet heart we have to talk about this beard thing.

Steve: What's wrong with it?

Tara: Every time I want to cuddle with you it always pokes me in the face. *Rubs her cheek*

Steve: Well unless you got a plan I'm keeping it.

Tara: Actually, I do. Here- *Gives Steve a straight razor*

Steve: How did you get it?

Tara: I had Elizabeth make it for you. So will you do it?

Steve: Hehe sorry babe. I'm not shaving.

Tara: Yes you are!

Steve: Nope!

Tara: Fine... I guess you won't get your gift...

Steve: Gift? What gift?

Tara: *Turns away and ignores*

Steve: Sweet heart?

Tara: ...Do you really want to know?

Steve: Yes.

Tara: Well... *Gives a seductive look* I was thinking maybe... *Backs him up against the wall*

Steve: *Clears throat* W-what are y-you doing?

Tara: (I got him!) *Lowers her dress, revealing a bit of her chest* Would you please shave your beard for me Stevey. *says in a cute voice*

Steve: *Blushes* Well I-I Uhhh...

Tara: (Not good enough, he needs a little bit more.) *Takes his hand and forces Steve to feel her* Pleeeeease...

Steve: Uhhh... Sure.

Tara: Alright! *Fixes her dress, gives Steve a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room*

Steve: ... (What the fuck just happen?) ... Ahhh damn it she just seduced me again!

Tara: (Aha I still got it!) *Giggles*

Steve: Damn, but I like my scruffy look. *sigh*

-Makes his way to the bathroom-

Steve: *wets face* Okay how the hell am I going to do this? *Flips open the blade and begins*

-Several Cuts later-

Tara: *walks in* What happened to you, you shaved with a piece of glass?

Steve: *Looks at her funny* It's my first time shaving, at least give me at least some credit.

Tara: *Giggles*

Steve: You're going to be alright with me gone right?

Tara: Of course, I'll be fine. You know I was able to take care of myself before you came along.

Steve: Okay easy your highness.

Tara: *giggles* That's right I'm your queen and as your queen your job is to please me.

Steve: Alright your royal pain, what is it that you command me to do?

Tara: Hmmmm... A nice warm bath would be nice.

Steve: As you wish my lady... -Bows-

Tara: -Grins- I can get used to this. -Leaves-

Steve: I love you... -Says softly as he starts to fill the bath tub-

-Minutes later-

Tara: Is it ready yet?

Steve: Almost, I-

Tara stood there in the door way wearing nothing but a bath robe.

Tara: Is there something wrong my love?

Steve: -Looks away blushing- N-No my lady... I'm just... It's almost done.

Tara: Good, I'm glad I have a wonderful man servant as you. -Teases-

Seeing Tara almost naked made me want to go crazy. I had to control myself, I didn't want look like an animal to her.

Steve: There it's done... I'll just be going now.

Tara: Not. So. Fast. -Grabs him by his sleeve- There is something else I would like you to do.

Steve: W-What is it?

Tara: Taking a bath alone is boring, if only there was a strong handsome man that could keep me company...

My heart was starting to pound really fast. It felt like it was going to explode.

Steve: I-I... Maybe... I could... help you. -Blushes-

Tara: Oh that's a wonderful idea! First lets get these clothes off of you.

Steve: W-wait I can-

Tara: Oh come now Steve, we've been together for a long time. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.

Steve: I-I know but...

Tara: Lets see what we got here... -Pulls his shirt off- … Oh wow... Your body... it's gotten... toner. -Feels-

Steve: I... I've been training a lot lately.

Tara: I can tell. Wow...

Steve: Shall we? -Motion towards the tub-

Tara: O-Of course! -Blushes-

I finished undressing and saw Tara slowly taking off her robe, I got a perfect few of her back side. I quickly turned away and tried to hide my sexual tension for her.

Steve: I-I guess I'll go in first.

I slowly sat in the bath and Tara followed after me. She sat on my lap as she laid back onto me. We both sat there relaxing, enjoying each others company.

-Several Relaxing Moments later-

Tara: Ahhhh, this is the life. -Rests head on Steve's shoulder-

Steve: -Smiles- Enjoying this?

Tara: More than you know it. -Grins- I could just sit like this for hours.

Steve: I would like to too, but I think it's time for us to wrap this up.

Tara: Awww, are you sure? Can't we just stay like this for a couple more minutes?

Steve: I'm afraid not, I've got a big day tomorrow.

Tara: Oh okay...

I watched as she slowly got out of the bath. Her beautiful body shined as the light reflected off of her, it was like looking at a goddess. She wrapped a towel around her body and smiled at me.

Tara: I have a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom. -Makes way to the door-

Steve: For me? What is it?

Tara: Come and I'll show you.-Stops at the door way and gives Steve a seductive look- And don't bother wearing any clothes alright sweety? -Winks and leaves-

Steve: No clo- … Oh!

I stood there stunned, I quickly made my way to our room. Even though I had an important mission tomorrow I think I deserved at least some pleasure in life. So... Why the hell not. ;)

Author's note: So uhh guys, how are liking the story ehh? Come on, give me the feed back, I need to know what you guy's think. Anyhoo, I'm posting the story on Archive of Our Own too. I have a... "Special" chapter coming your way, by the ending of this chapter I'm guessing you guys can figure it out. *Wink wink* I won't be able to post it though on this sight due to the rating system... that and I don't want the story to be deleted again. -_- I'll be seeing you guys, Peace!


	11. New Faces

Author's Note: Damn! Over 1000 view's, you guy's are amazing! Here you go guys, another chapter. Enjoy!

?: Awww how cute, did you fall in love?

Steve: Huh?

?: How precious is love? Can it be valued by gold or silver? Can somebody even put a price on love?

Steve: Who the hell's there?

*Knock! Knock!*

Steve: Huh? That sounds like...

?: Hmmm, seems like you've have a visitor... I'll let you be for now. But remember, sooner or later this little love life you have will shatter and you'll have nowhere to go. And I'll be their to fill in the cracks. Hahahahhaha!

Chapter 11: New Faces

Steve: Gahhh! -Jumps up-

Tara: Huh?! Steve what's wrong?

Steve: *pant pant* Nothing... *pant pant* I just... had a bad dream...

Tara: Awww -Hugs Steve from behind- Don't know how you could have one... after what we just did. -Grins-

Steve: Hehe, well...

*Knock! Knock!*

Steve: Huh?

Tara: Someone's at the door? At this hour?

Steve: Don't worry I'll check it. -Gets out of bed-

Tara: Uhh sweety...

Steve: Huh?

Tara: -points-

Steve: -looks down- Oh right pants...

-One pair of pants later-

*Knock knock*

Steve: Coming... -Opens the door- Hello?

Soldier: Sir! I need you to come with me right away!

Steve: Huh? A courier? What seems to the problem soldier?

Soldier: The Captain has requested your presence! You need right now!

Tara: What seems to be the problem?

I looked behind me and saw Tara coming down the stairs in a bedtime gown.

Soldier: Ah I'm sorry for the disturbance miss. -Takes off his hat in respect- It's just, the captain has requested your husbands presence.

Steve: (Husband?) -Blushes-

Tara: *Giggles* He'll be right there soldier.

Soldier: Thank you ma'am. Oh and I'd advise you to ware your armor, it seems like it's an emergency.

Steve: Understood, I'll be right there. -Closes the door and looks at Tara- Husband?

Tara: *Giggles* Come on, I'll help you put your armor on. -Takes Steve by the hand and leads him to the room-

I stood there as I watch Tara fasten the leather straps on my chest plate. She had a big smile she was trying to hide as she suited me up. Every time she made eye contact with me she'll quickly turn away and blush. She was hiding something and I wanted to know.

Steve: Alright spill it, whats up?

Tara: N-Nothing... just thinking.

Steve: About what?

Tara: W-Well... The soldier mistaken you as my husband.

Steve: … Hehe -Blushes-

Tara: I haven't really realized it till now that... we've been together for a quite while. I was wondering... since we're going to be parents soon, when you get back we could get... married. -Hides face in embarrassment-

I looked at her stunned... I couldn't believe it. She wanted to marry me, I never thought this would of happened. I reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked at me shy and nervous. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I guess it has been a while, almost... a year. Wow...

Tara: Steve I...

Steve: Shhh...

Tara: I... I can hear your heart beat... even through your armor. It's strong... steady.

Steve: And it's yours...

Tara: -Blushes- Wha...

Steve: Why should we wait? -Gets on one knee and hold her hand- Tara...

Tara: … -Starts to cry tears of joy-

Steve: Will you marry me?

Tara: Y-Yes! -Jumps up and down-

I quickly got up and picked Tara up off her feet and twirled her around. It was official, I was married. She grabbed me and gave me a big kiss. I couldn't ask for anything more, I was married and I was going to be a dad. I gently sat her down when she suddenly took off running into our room. She came back with a scarf, it had a special blue pattern on it.

Tara: I made this for you. Since your the only one with blue eyes in the village I thought it'll fit you nicely. -Wraps it around Steve's neck- Come back to me safely... okay?

Steve: I promise, I'll be back before you know it. -Crosses heart-

I gave Tara one last kiss goodbye and headed out, I've kept John waiting too long. Tara watched me as I left the house. She began to cry, I knew she didn't want me to leave but... Sigh. I arrived at the barracks, everyone and there mothers were running all over the place. What the hell is going on? I arrived at John's office and I can hear him screaming in panic on the other side. I didn't what to know was going on, I felt something bad has happened in my gut. I opened the door-

John: Steve! Where the hell have you been!?

Steve: Whats going on!?

Rosa: The forts been attacked!

Steve: What! How!? By who!?

John: We have no idea, moments ago this soldier came in on horse relaying the me.

Soldier: Not too long ago. About a thousand zombies and skeleton archers appeared out of nowhere and stormed the fort, they took it within minutes.

John: Are there any survivors?

Soldier: No I was the only one that made it out alive. The rest are probably dead or enslaved, but I put my money on them being dead.

Steve: Wow! No hopeful thoughts from you dirt bag!

Soldier: *Shrugs shoulders* better them than me.

Steve: *Clenches fists* (Asshole)

Rosa: Its complete suicide! The sun will rise in a few hours, they will be burnt alive. Why risk it?

Soldier: I don't know but when they came for us they weren't alone.

Steve: What do you mean?

John: They were being led. As if someone planned straight from the beginning.

Rosa: Your right normal skeleton and zombies aren't smart enough to raid an entire fort at least that's what I thought.

Soldier: When I made my escape I took a quick look back and saw what to be a scrawny; seemed to be anorexic female figure riding a spider. She seemed to be a blend from a skeleton and a human and carried around a very large bow with her.

John: So it's her... Yuri the princess of the skeletons!

Steve: Uhhh... Who the hell is Yuri?

John: I forget you're not from around here.

Rosa: *giggles* Steve, you know all the hostile mobs right? Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons? Well they all have one big boss.

Steve: So like a king right?

Rosa: Exactly! There's Rot prince of the Zombies, Yuri princess of the Skeletons, and finally there are the twins Silky and Bre the princesses of the Spiders.

Steve: Is that it? They don't sound so tough.

John: Your right they aren't... but the others are.

Steve: Uhh... others?

John: Ever heard of an Enderman?

Steve: An ender what?

Rosa: They are tall black creatures that are surrounded by a purple aura and will attack anyone who makes eye contact with them. They are relentless and will follow you to the ends of the earth just to kill you.

Steve: (Trembles in fear) What are my chances running into one ehh?...

Rosa: Your underestimating them Steve, they have special powers. They can teleport anywhere they want.

John: Not to mention that there leader is more mischievous then they are.

Steve: I see... -starts heading for the door-

Rosa: Where are you going?

Steve: We still don't know how they are planning to survive on the surface yet. Chances are that they are going to burn up by the sun. I'm going to go take a look for myself.

John: Be careful.

Steve: The sun will rise in about an hour, till then I'll get ready.

Well seem that Dawn Shire was at it again. It seems that no matter where I go trouble seems to find me, first it was some petty raiders and now we got some mobs starting trouble. Ah geez sometimes I wish Pete was with me, that old fart could have always found some way to cheer me up one way or another. Now I gotta find out what to do about these new visitors. As I walked down the rode thoughts raced through my mind. Like, what was there plan and there goal. I always new most mob were complete idiots but come on, why attack a fort filled with people? All my questions will soon be answered very soon till then time to play the waiting game.

Author Note: Hoped you guys enjoyed the little treat I wrote you on AO3. Make sure to leave some of that love M'kay. :3


	12. Party Time

Chapter 12: Party Time

As I waited by the gate I looked up at the sky, the sun slowly rose above the mountains lighting up the entire valley. The sun light raced across the plains burning up all the mobs in its path. A new day and a new adventure awaits.

Steve: Time to go... Open the gate!

(Gate slowly rises)

Steve: *sigh* (slowly steps outside)

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, after awhile the gate closed behind me.

Steve: Well no turning back now, time to start walking.

I headed east towards the Jungle Biome when I got into distance of the boarder I saw what to be Fort Barret in the distance. But something was wrong a huge dark storm cloud floated above the fort and what John showed me from before it seem the fort had expanded, it seemed Yuri had added some personal touches to the place. Whatever was generating that storm cloud sure gave off a weird purple aura.

The closer I got to the wall the darker it got. It literally turn from day to night instantly, the wall seemed to have ivy growing on it sturdy enough for me to climb on top of it. I got over the wall with ease but when I got over the place seemed deserted. Not a soul in sight. I took a look around and most of the hut that were burnt down. Strange thing is that it seemed that someone tried to clean up the battle that took place here. I remembered John saying that there was a temple in the center of the camp and what would you know... there was!

No wonder why I didn't see anyone around they've all gathered towards the center. I needed to get a closer look but there was no way to get down there. The entrance was heavily guarded by giant zombies. I needed a disguise of some sort, one that can cover my face. I looked around and found a cape with a hood.

Steve: This will do perfectly.

It covered most of my face and my armor covered my entire body so none of my skin would give anyone the hint that I was human. I knew if this trick goes south it would be the end of me in a matter of seconds. But as everyone knows I'm one crazy son of a bitch. I took a deep breath and approached the entrance, I kept my head down so I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

?: You there!

Steve: -turns to see a giant zombie approaching him-

Zombie: Who are you?

Steve: ...

Zombie: Are you here for the royal party?

Steve: ... Royal?

Zombie: Yes, the princess Yuri sent out a message to all saying that she is hosting a party for her recent victory. She would be honored if you could join us... that is... if your a prince that is... -grips his ax-

Steve: -takes a deep breath- Know your place you worthless sack of shit!

Zombie: -recoils and tacks a step back-

Steve: Who the hell are you to question my authority?! (What the hell are you thinking you idiot?!) Now you will let me pass or I'll take your fucking head clean off. -slowly unsheathe sword-

Zombie: I-I apologize from my insolence you greatness. -walks over and opens the gate- Please... enjoy you stay sirrrr...

Steve: Michel... my name is Michel.

-To Be Continued-


	13. Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

Chapter 13: Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

I couldn't believe that I was able to pull that crap off. Not only was I able to get pass with a cheep disguise but they think I'm a all mighty prince with a fist of power. Hell talk about luck right? From what I see the entrance was all messy, vines everywhere and mossy cobbles stone covered the walls. As soon as the doors open a giant stare case led down into the depths. Red stone torches lit the way giving off a dull relaxing gloom. I made my way down and the walls changed from mossy stone to solid gold bricks. Someone was compensating for something, a shitty entrance only hid a luxurious palace underneath it.

Loud music was playing and the entire place was almost empty. There were only a few guests that attended. My gut told me to stay clear of the dance floor, I was a lamb among wolfs here. One false move and my ass is grass. In the corners of the room seemed to be small crowds of people they resembled hostile mobs but they looked human. Those must be the princesses I keep on hearing about. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Steve: -turns around to see a skinny girl wearing a gray skeleton outfit-

?: Hey there handsome!

Steve: ...

Yuri: My name is Yuri The Princess Of The Skeletons. And you are?

Steve: My name is Michel, its a pleasure to meet you your highness.

Yuri: The pleasure is all mine, so your new around here?

Steve: What gave me away?

Yuri: I know every princess in Minecraftia including that disgusting pig Rot.

Steve: Hmmm... impressive.

Yuri: Follow me.

Steve: -Follows Yuri to a Privet suite-

Ehh... so lets recap shall we? I sneak into some bull crap party only to be hit on by some spoiled brat? Ewww, there's no way in hell she's getting close to me. I had no choice to play along, If I was going to get anywhere I had to be Michel. We entered the privet suite-

Yuri: Let me get comfortable real quick. You wait here.

Steve: -watches her leave- *Shivers* Disgusting freak. -walks around and investigates-

Yuri comes back in wearing a gray vest that revealed a small portion of her chest and short shorts.

Yuri: Well what do you think?

Steve: ... Yuri how old are you?

Yuri: *Giggles* 17

Steve: (God damn!)

Yuri: -walks over and sits in a chair- Michel why are you wearing a hood?

Steve: Bad hair day.

Yuri: Is that so... what a terrible shame.

Steve: So a big battle happened here?

Yuri: Oh so you've must of heard about it!

Steve: That I have.

Yuri: It was amazing, once my soldiers breached the walls all of the Testificates begged for mercy but none of my soldiers let them live. It was just fascinating watching them get butchered and devoured! Oh it was just marvelous

Steve: (You cold hearted bitch!) Testificates? I thought they were humans?

Yuri: Human? Here? Where? No one has seen a human in years.

Steve: ?

Yuri: Rumor has it that they live in a giant city on the other side of the world, with walls that touch the sky and dig deep into the bedrock.

Steve: … (Rouge Port... My home)

Yuri: Oh but to see one would be amazing! I heard a human alone drove out the slavers in this valley.

Steve: Sounds like you really admire this character.

Yuri: Yep! *giggles*

Steve: But he's human, I thought you mobs hate humans.

Yuri: Not necessarily, -gets up and walks over to Steve- I mean your human and I'm not attacking you.

Steve: ... -slams her against the wall and put a knife to her neck- How the hell did you find out?!

Yuri: *smiles* Michel come on...

Steve: My name is not fucking Michel! It's Steve! Now tell me how the hell did you find out I was human or by Notch I will cut your fucking throat!

-Door flings open and a giant zombie comes charging in-

Yuri: Help!

Steve: Shit.

-Zombie launches Steve out the door onto the dance floor-

Steve: Ouch... -looks around and sees everyone looking at him- ... I'm so screwed.

Yuri: Guest! Fellow Mobs! I give to you, tonight's entertainment!

Steve: -Rips off the cape- Entertainment huh?! So that's what I am?!

Yuri: *smiles* I give to you, the human that escaped the Lord Herobrines city, project Beta or by what he refers to as a name, Steve.

Crowd: It's the human! Kill him! Strip his flesh from his bones!

Steve: Project Beta? Herobrine? What the hell are you talking about?

Yuri: No more talk let the fighting begin! Which one of you brave souls would dare go against him!

?: I'll do it!

Steve: -unsheathes sword-

-A tiny figure comes out through the crowd wailing and screaming-

?: I'll eat you heart!

Steve: ... Are you joking? Your my opponent?

Rot: Don't you talk down to me mortal I am Rot! Prince of all zombies!

Steve: *laughs* More like the prince of midgets. Look how small you are! -puts away sword- look to make things interesting I'm only gonna use my bare hands, hows that short stuff?

Rot: You bastard! I'll devour you! -charges at him-

Steve: -holds him by his head at arms distance- Oh my god, your seriously trying your best aren't you? -Picks him up by his hair- You know killing you would just be a joy kill right? Your just a laughing stock.

Rot: You jerk, I'll defeat you and win over all the princesses hearts.

Steve: What you mean that low cut skank up there? -Points to Yuri- To tell you the truth man even if you grew a few inches I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the first one to tap that.

Rot: How dare you! *whistles*

-More zombies show up to aid Rot-

Steve: Well it was fun kid but it's time for the grown ups to play. -tosses him aside and charges at the horde with his blade at the ready-

Steve slashes and gashes every last zombies, it seemed like there was no end to them. They kept coming and coming until he was able to kill the last one. The dance floor was coated in blood, guts, limbs, and other body parts.

Steve: -Looks up at Yuri and smiles- *Struggles to talk* Is that... all?

-A poison dart flies and hit Steve on his neck-

Steve: Ow... oh crap... -falls down unconscious-

Yuri: Good job Amber! Now that concludes the party everyone.

Zombie: Princess what should we do with him?

Yuri: Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him later.

To Be Continued...


	14. Captured Again --

Chapter 14: Captured... Again -_-

I awoke in a dark dungeon, my armor was stripped from my body and my hands were bonded. The last thing I remembered was being shot with a dart and knocked out. I guess that gave them enough time to do whatever to me. I tried to wiggle my hands free but it was useless. All I heard was terrifying moans and groans of torture victims around me, I wanted see what was going on but I was blind folded. They took every measure to ensure I wouldn't escape, I guess I freaked them out with my little show I gave them at the party. Its a shame that they didn't request for an encore, I would've been gladly let the show go on.

I heard foot steps and a loud door open, they walked over and dragged me to my feet. I didn't know where I was going but they were sure in a hurry. They've dragged me literally half way there. They undid the blind fold and threw me into another cage. I looked around but my eyes were still dazed, whatever knocked me out sure left me with one hell of a hang over. When I came to I saw Yuri sitting on a mini throne filing her nails. I looked around and saw the other princesses sitting in thrones of there own surrounding this little cage I was in. It was like a giant council room with me in the middle of it.

Yuri: Hello Steve, how was your nap?

Steve: A little rough, *pops neck* sure as hell left a few kinks in my neck though.

Yuri: Funny... So what, you think it's alright for you to come and destroy my party? This was supposed to be a celebration.

Steve: A celebration for what? Murdering hundreds of innocent people?

Yuri: Why do you call it murdering? I like to think of it as simple hunt, I'm the hunter and there the pray. One big game of cat and mouse.

Silky: So this is the human?

Bre: Big sister can I touch him. His skin looks really soft and tasty.

Silky: Now now little sis, this is not food he's our trophy.

Amber: And a handsome trophy I might add.

Rot: EXCUSE ME! Can we get back to business? This little piece of crap killed at least 6 dozen of my men, there still cleaning up the mess he made.

Steve: -Looks over and grins- Whats wrong shrimp, you mad that you couldn't beat me?

Rot: -Growls-

Yuri: Rot your so immature! The reason that he was able to beat you was because your too weak... and give up on me. It's not gonna work.

Rot: ...

Steve: Ohhh shit, talk about getting shot down!

Rot: Shut up!

Yuri: Enough! Listen up, your ours now, no one's coming to rescue you.

Steve: -gives a cold stare- I don't need any help and I don't need a savior. The biggest mistake you ever made was not killing me when you had the chance. Because once I get out of this cage I'm going burn this entire temple down to the fucking ground, and then I'll come for every single one of you. I'll mount all of your fucking heads on a pike and burn the bodies, just you wait.

Yuri: Well your feisty aren't you? I'll just make sure that you'll just stay in that cage forever then. -Signals one of the guards- Make sure our friend here doesn't escape.

Guard: Yes ma'am!

The guard pulls a lever and just like one big elevator the cage is being lowered into a deep hole. This is insane, its like one big triple max prison harboring one inmate. I was so hopped up on being a hero that I didn't realize I was going to need help. I couldn't just escape all alone, this new jail cell was at bedrock. The cage finally stopped, I was all alone. Not a single sound, all I heard was the sound of me breathing and occasional drops of water from the ceiling. I started to chew on the rope that were binding my hands together. It was useless I just sat there staring at a lit torch, thinking about Tara and the others. No doubt that crazy bitch Yuri is going to pay Dawn Shire a visit. Then suddenly I heard a voice...

?: Psst... hey you... are you alright?

Steve: Whose there?!

-A little teenage girl wearing a green hoodie with orange hair and orange eyes peeps out the shadows-

?: Are you alright mister?

Steve: Who are you?

?: My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day!

-To Be Continued-


	15. A Explosive Friendship

Chapter 15: A Explosive Friendship

Cupa: My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day.

-Flashes a key around-

Steve: Do I know you?

Cupa: Well, not exactly. But I've been watching you though.

Steve: Wait... watching?

Cupa: Yeah, you know from a distance. *smiles cutely*

Steve: So your stalking me?

Cupa: No not stalking, "Observing."

Steve: Okay miss Cupa how long have you been... observing me?

Cupa: Ever since you made that big wall for that small village.

Steve: ... Wait you've been watching me for almost a year?!

Cupa: *giggles* Yep.

Steve: (Freaky...)

Cupa: Well enough talk, lets get you out of there. -walks over and unlocks the cage door- Lets go Mr. Adventurer.

Steve: Thanks but... -shows her the ropes-

Cupa: Oh I got that. -starts to chew on them-

Steve: That's not going to... -Cupa chews through the ropes-

Cupa: See no problem.

Steve: How did you...

Cupa: -shows her K9's- I got sharp teeth. Anyways tough guy we gotta go, if Yuri finds out that I'm helping you were both in trouble.

Steve: How the hell do you know Yuri?

Cupa: Later, fallow me. -Leads Steve to a secret path- Up here.

I followed Cupa up a hidden stair case she found in the wall. This girl was creepy, she's been stalking me for the longest and now she decides to show up to save my hide. She said she knew Yuri, is she a princess or some random girl? I followed her to a huge room filled with giant pillars.

Steve: This must be the support for the temple.

Cupa: Cool huh, I found this secret passage a long time ago. It should lead us straight to the outskirts of the village.

Steve: Hehe, nice find.

Cupa: Why thank you -Smiles-

Steve: So how do you know Yuri?

Cupa: Who doesn't? Almost everyone fears her, either they run from her or they simply join her ranks. I wanted to know what all the commotion was all about so I snuck into the party. I guess you had the same idea huh? -Smiles-

Steve: *Sigh* Yeah... That kinda backed fire a bit.

Cupa: *Laughs* I saw you fight, your pretty good ya know?

Steve: Hehe thanks... do you know were they put my armor?

Cupa: No, but I was able to snag this though. -hands Steve his sword-

Steve: *sigh* Thanks anyways. -ties the holster to his belt-

Cupa: … Oh and I also got you this. -Hands Steve his scarf Tara made him- I don't know why but it looked important.

Steve: -Sighs in relief- Thanks Cupa, this means a lot to me.

Cupa: No problem! -Grabs Steve's hand and leads him- The exits this way, come on!

I followed Cupa through the cave, she certainly knows her way around here. I kinda like this girl, princess or not she can be useful even in the stickiest situations. She's like a little sister I never had.

Cupa: Okay up here and were home free!

Steve: ... Hey Cupa. Why did you free me?

Cupa: Wha...

Steve: I mean certainly you didn't do it for charity, why did you do it?

Cupa: Oh you know, I-I just felt sorry for you. Yuri and the others aren't as nice as you and I thought we could be... be... -twiddles fingers-

Steve: Be... what?

Cupa: ... Friends! That's it... -Gives a cheesy smile-

Steve: ooookay... -motions towards the ladder- Ladies first?

Cupa: Why thank you! By the way, no staring at my butt as you go up, you pervert!

Steve: What me? No...

Cupa: *giggles* -starts to climb and so does Steve shortly after her-

Steve: So how old are you?

Cupa: 16 you?

Steve: 19

Cupa: Oh so were both basically teens still.

Steve: Not really, once you turn 18 your an adult.

Cupa: No your an adult when you turn 21.

Steve: No

Cupa: Yes

Steve: NO

Cupa: YESSSSSSS

-Both fights until they reach the top-

Steve: Fine you win! I'm a teenager still.

Cupa: Told you... Hey look!

Steve: -looks over and see's the fort- Wow that tunnel lead us all the way out here?

Cupa: Yep!

Steve: Wow... Good job Cupa.

Cupa: *smiles*

Steve: Well I gotta go back to the... Wait a minute. -See's smoke coming from the direction of Dawn Shire- Oh my god. -takes off running in that direction-

Cupa: Steve wait!

To Be Continued...


	16. A Vengeful Anger

Chapter 15: A Vengeful Anger

As I raced towards the smoke, the city started come into distance. From what I saw it looked like it was on fire, black smoke and ash filled the air. There were multiple breaches in the wall, as if someone planted bombs and lit them. I quickly snapped out of it and raced towards the wall, all I could think of was Tara's well-being. The look from outside was nothing compared to the look on the inside, there were small craters and limbs everywhere. I raced to Tara's house only to see it destroyed, I screamed out her name in a fit of panic.

I kicked the front door open and charged inside. The entire house was completely a mess, it looked like someone ran through and destroyed everything. I searched the house top to bottom desperately trying to find some sign of life, Tara was nowhere to be found. I fell to my knee's and began to punched the ground in a fit of rage. If only I was here to help, none of this would've happened. If only I was there to fight, she would've still be by my side. If only...

There was a sudden creek in the floor boards... someone was still here. I slowly and ever so quietly unsheathed my sword and slowly crept towards the source of the sound. My heart was pounding in anxiety, I peeked around the corner and saw a greenish figure over in the corner. I slowly approached in caution.

Steve: T-Tara?...

?: …

Steve: I-It's me... Steve, I-

The figure slowly turned around revealing itself, it wasn't Tara... It's eye's were red as fire and it gave off a horrifying hiss.

?: SSSSSssssssssssssssssssss...

Steve: What the hell?! -Jumps back in fear-

The creature just stood there looking at me, it's face was covered in blood. Like it just got done... eating someone. I looked in the corner where it was and saw a mutilated corpse... my skin turned a pale white color, my legs wanted to give out, I look back at the beast and saw it slowly walking towards me hissing. I gripped the hilt of my blade as tight as I could. The creature didn't have any arms, it was a grass like green color and had 4 legs.

Steve: -Starts to breathe heavy- What the hell did you do to Tara!?

?: *Hisssssssssssss*

Steve: You... Bastard. -Grips blade- YOU BASTARD!

I charged at the creature at full speed, I lunged forward and impaled it with my sword. With full force I grabbed it and slammed it to the ground and started to repeatedly stab it with my blade. Over and over I continued to stab it, the blade broke and I began to punch it's fucking skull in. I loved it, the blood, the pain, the agony... It felt so good. My vision began to blur a bit as I continued to mutilated the son of bitch that killed my wife, it was like I had a red film covering everything I saw. I swore that for a second in the midst of all of this... I swore I thought I was smiling. As if I was actually enjoying this...

I got up and looked at the monster, it was shaking in pain on the floor. I grinned in disbelief, this thing felt pain like it was human, I just laughed at it. I grabbed it by one of it's leg and dragged it outside, a trail of blood was being left behind as it's mutilated body was dragged across the floorboards. When I got outside I saw a tree stump in the distance, I dragged it's body over to it and positioned it's head on it. I looked over and saw a wood cutters ax laying near the stump.

Steve: You thought it was a good idea to kill my wife eh? -Grabs the ax- Well... that's too unfortunate for you. -Positions it near it's head- Now... -Raises it- I'll be seeing you... IN HELL!

With full force I cut the bastards head clean off, it rolled down a hill as it's body laid there twitching. I let out a blood curdling scream of rage, it echoed through the destroyed village. I just stood there, my mind was blank I couldn't think of what to do. I looked down at my hands, they were soaked in blood. The skin around my knuckles was gone, I guess I was a hard puncher. I looked over and saw my reflection in a window. I looked horrifying, I was covered in this things blood. It was all over my face, in my hair, and all over my body.

It hit me... this thing was a monster yes... but have I became one that is worse than this? It began to rain... I just stood there looking at myself in discuss as the rain slowly washed the blood away. I slowly walked over back to my house... I wanted to see what remained of my newly wedded wife. I walked into the room where her corpse was, and there she was... in the corner, waiting for me. I knelt down right next to her crying, the tears came rushing out but not a whimper came from my voice. I was a broken man... I literally lost everything. I was going to be a dad, but that dream was taken from me. Taken by... Yuri.

-To Be Continued-

Author's note: What's gonna happen guy's? Is Tara really dead? I don't know you tell me. Lol I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I would like to hear what you guys think too. Don't be afraid to leave a review, come on I can take it! I'll be seeing you.


	17. A Past to Remember

Chapter 17: A Past to Remember

I sat there looking at the bloody carcass in the corner, it's been torn up bad enough to the point I couldn't tell if it was Tara or not. I held the scarf that she made me in hands... the only thing I have left from her besides the memories. I wish I just could just see those bright green eye's of her's... just one last time. I want to feel her warm soft hands embracing me again. And that smile welcoming me home every day... She was the only one who ever loved me. Not just her, but Rebecca and the others as well. Every day of my life was hell before I met them, nobody like me and they acted like they all wanted me dead. They accepted me for who I really am and now... their gone.

Back at Rouge Port, everyone treated me like shit all because I was different. I either was chase off or beaten senseless from everyone all because I was the orphan nobody wanted. No parents and no relatives I was all alone in this world... Until I met them.

-11 Years Ago-

Woman: Huh? Eww what the hell do you want?

Steve: S-Sorry ma'am, y-you dropped this... -hands her, her bag-

Woman: You little thief! -Kicks Steve- What the hell's the matter with you?! Didn't anyone tell you not to take things that aren't yours?!

Steve: -Hunches over in pain and falls to the floor- *Gag* ...S-Sorry...

Woman: Now leave and don't come back! -Kick's Steve again while he's down-

Steve: -Cries in pain and slowly crawls away-

Woman: Ugh... filthy! Damn kid, whoever let your ass in this city should be cursed!

-Moments later in a ally way-

Steve: What did I ever do to her? *Sniff* All I did was return her bag for her, why does everyone hate me so much? Is being a nice guy a really bad thing?

Boy 1: And what the hell are you doing here?

Steve: Huh? -looks behind him-

Boy 1: Didn't we tell you to scram you little shit? -Grabs Steve by the hair- Why the hell don't you listen?

Steve: Ahh! Let go of me! -Struggles-

Boy 2: Yeah he's that kid, the one who goes around ruining everything for everyone.

Boy 3: We should teach him a lesson, nobody likes a nuisance in the city.

Steve: I said let me go! -Kicks one of the boys in the groin and runs off-

Boy 1: -Screams in pain-

Boy 2: After him!

Steve: (I got to get away... There!) -Hides-

Boy 3: He ran this way, come on!

Steve: -Waits for them to pass- *sigh* Finally... -Crawls out of his hiding spot- Morons...

Boy: Found you! -Tackles Steve and pins him-

Steve: Get off of me! -Struggles-

Boy: Shut up! -Slams Steve's head in the ground- That's for kicking me in the balls before.

Steve: -Glares at him-

Boy: Oh I see, Mister tough guy huh? -Kicks him while he's down-

Steve: -Balls up in pain-

Boy: You don't even try to fight back, how pathetic. -Kick's- It's no fun when you don't fight back. -Laughs-

Steve: ... -Slowly get to feet-

Boy: Come on fight!

Steve: -Slowly raises fists-

Boy: That's it come on, show me what you got! -Charges at Steve-

Steve: -Dodges and jabs him in the stomach-

Boy: -Hunches over in pain-

Steve: -Squats and delivers a major uppercut-

The boy flew back by the force of Steve's punch, by the time he hit the floor he was already knocked out.

Steve: Whoa... -looks at hands- I'm pretty... strong!

Boy 2: He didn't come this way!

Boy 3: He must of slipped pasted us, let's turn-

-Both see's Steve and their friend on the ground-

Boy 3: … What the hell happened here?!

Steve: -Looks at the two- … Problem?

Boy 2: You bastard! I'll kill you! -Charges at Steve-

Steve: -Swoops under and trips him-

Boy 2: Gahh! You little...

Steve: Stay down! -Kicks him while he's down- What about you!? You want some!

Boy 3: … -Takes off running-

Boy 2: What are you doing! Fight him!

Steve: -Walk over and pins him- This will be the last time we go through this alright?

Boy 2: … F-Fine.

Steve: Good... now sleep. -Knocks him out-

-Moments later far away from the scene-

Steve: Wow, I'm pretty strong for a kid my age. I just hope he-

Pete: Doesn't find out?

Steve: -Jumps in fear-

Pete: Let me guess, you got into another fight?

Steve: … They started it.

Pete: It doesn't matter! Those fight techniques I thought you aren't for you to abuse, they there for you to defend yourself!

Steve: It's not like I had a choice... they wanted to fight me. -Cry's-

Pete: Ughh... What am I going to do with you. -Scratches head-

?: What's going on out here? You boys alright?

Out of nowhere a beautiful young waitress appeared from the bar. She had beautiful long brown hair that was braided to the side and bright blue eye's. She wore a yellow dress with an apron that looked beautiful on her, it gave her an appearance as an inn keeper.

Pete: Trisha, maybe you can talk some sense into Steve.

Trisha: ...Steve? -Looks at Steve- *Gasp* What happened to you?!

Steve: I...

Trisha: Wait, just a sec! -Runs inside and comes back out with some alcohol and a rag- Now hold still.

Pete: … (Stupid broad, stop babying him. Let the boy grow up!)

Steve: Ahh! It burns! -Recoils-

Trisha: -Smiles- That means it's healing, don't worry Steve. Does it feel better?

Steve: ...Y-Yeah.

Trisha: Now what happened?

Steve: -Explains-

Trisha: What! -Gets up and smacks Pete-

Pete: Gahh! What I'd Do!? -Holds cheek-

Trisha: Why the hell did you yell at him for!? He defended himself!

Pete: … But I-

Trisha: Shut it! It's bad enough everyone in the city hates him because he's an orphan. He doesn't need some senile old bastard yell at him!

Pete: -Looks away in shame- Fine... I'll do something about it. (Crazy bitch always getting on my case about Steve... It's not like were married.)

Trisha: Good! -Looks at Steve and smiles-

Steve: -Blushes-

Trisha: I bet your hungry, aren't you sweety. Well lets take care of that. -Gently takes Steve's hand and leads him inside-

-Minutes Later at a dinner table-

Steve: Miss Trisha...

Trisha: Oh Steve you don't to be so polite, just call me Trisha.

Steve: … Why are you so nice to me?

Trisha: …

Steve: Everyone hate's me... why do you like me?

Trisha: -smiles and wipes some food off of Steve's face- Well, everybody can't see what I see.

Steve: … What?

Trisha: There's something special inside you Steve. Right here... -points to his heart- Others are too blind to see the good inside of you, that's why their mean to you. But me... -Hugs him- You may not have a mother, but I can fill that place in for you. -Runs her fingers through Steve's hair-

Steve: -Starts to cry softly-

Trisha: -Smiles and wipes Steve's eye's-

Pete: Alright! I did it, happ- … Uhhh I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Trisha: No, Just being a motherly figure... You should do the same once in a while. -Looks serious-

Pete: Me? A father... Ha! Nooo thank you... Anyways I found those punks attacking Steve. Looks like he scared them shitless-

Trisha: -Smacks Pete- No cussing around Steve!

Pete: What! Awww come on, you're not his mother!

Trisha: Now I am! So get used to it!

Steve: … -Smiles-

-Flashback End-

Trisha and Pete were basically my foster parents... they loved me as if I was there kid. Well Trisha did, Pete on the other hand... Ehh not so much, it's tough love if you can understand. Several years later Trisha became ill, a sickness swept through the city like a monster and killed several hundred of people. She loved me with all her heart, even being a young vibrant woman she still cared for me. I was her baby boy... Pete realized how important she was to me and made sure we gave her a proper burial. There was nothing I could have done to save her... and all I could do was sit by and watch. Trisha... and now Tara.

Cupa: -Screams-

Steve: Huh? That sounds like... Cupa! -Takes ax and runs outside-

-To Be Continued-


	18. A Ghost

Authors Note: Wow 3,000 views! Damn you guys must of really like my story. Thanks for all the help guys I really appreciate it a lot. As long as you guys continue to read this story I promise to keep writing it, once again thanks for everything guys. And now, back to the story...

Chapter 18: A Ghost

Cupa: Steve... where are you!?

Cupa slowly made her way through the streets of the ruined village. The sight of dead bodies made her skin turn pale and sick to her stomach. She wanted to turn back and run but she wanted to make sure Steve was alright. Every building was either destroy or on fire, she held onto the rim of her hood as she tried to hide her face from the ash clouds flying through the air. The horrid smell of decaying bodies scented the air and made her clench her nose in discuss.

Cupa: My God... I have to find him quick. But where could he have gone off too?

Suddenly there was loud scream echoing from a house within the distance, it sounded like a man was screaming in rage.

Cupa: Was that... Steve!

Cupa ran frantically towards the source of the scream, she begged and pleaded for it to be Steve. When she arrived at the scene she was met with a horrific sight. A dead monster laid at the edge of a tree stump with it's head decapitated from it's body. The sight of the bloody remains maid Cupa fall to her knees and vomit, all this death and gore really was taking it's toll on her psyche. She looked over and saw a very tall like green figure coming straight towards her.

Cupa: Oh God! -backs up into a tree- L-Leave me alone!

Monster: *Hissssssssss* -Grins-

Cupa: -Screams in fear- Somebody Please Save Me!

Steve: Leave her alone! -Swings the ax and cracks it over the monsters head-

Cupa: S-Steve!

Steve: -Repeatedly gashes the monsters head open with the ax- You -Swings- Bastard! -Swings-

Cupa: … Steve?

Steve: *pants* Don't worry *pants* your... safe?

Cupa: -Looks at Steve in fear-

Steve: Hey Cupa... you alright?

Cupa: Y-You... killed it... You really killed it.

Steve: Cupa I... -Looks at the ax in his hand- I see... a monster... killed another monster. -Throws the ax aside- I'm sorry Cupa, but if I didn't do it... it would've gotten you. I did what needed to be done, I'm sorry.

Cupa: N-No... don't be, I should be sorry. I should have known, it had the intent to kill me so... why should you show it mercy when it wont give any in return.

Steve: *Sigh* It's not like that, if these things could reason I could have spared it. It's just...

Cupa: … Just what?

Steve: (Tara...) It's nothing, come on we gotta go. This place is no longer safe. -Reaches hand out to help her up-

Cupa: Oh okay I... -See's Steve's hand- Oh My God! Your hands bleeding!

Steve: Huh? Oh right... don't worry about me.

Cupa: Here... -Takes his hand and wraps it in a cloth- I-It's not much but it'll do.

Steve: … Thanks, we gotta go. There's one place that's probably safe.

Cupa: R-Right! -Follows-

Cupa held tightly onto my arm for safety as we made our way through the dead village. Every turn we made was just met with more horror, getting to the barracks was more difficult then I could imagine. There were more and more monsters patrolling the ruined streets, we ducked and covered and made our way to the safety of the fortress. The way these damn creatures moved were just plane... I don't know, creepy I guess.

The gate to the barracks was destroyed, for what it seemed like this was the their last stand. The moat surrounding the wall was filled with dead carcasses of the enemy and a river of blood was flowed through the bottom, the main head quarters was burning like a inferno. I hardly doubt we could find anything useful in there anyways. Cupa hid her face in my arm, the sight was too much for her I guess. We both slowly and cautiously made our way through the aftermath. Dead soldiers and golem's were everywhere, it seemed like they where over ran easily.

Cupa: Steve... I'm scared. -Shivers-

Steve: -Takes a sword for a dead body- Don't worry, just stay close. -Looks around- Look over there, the stables.

Cupa: If we can find a horse.

Steve: We can be out of here in no time at all. -Leads the way-

The door to the stable was wide open and almost every wagon and horse was gone. Tracks were leading away from the stable and into the wild. It seemed like John and Rosa evacuated most of the survivors and ran. Who can blame them, facing an enemy like this was unpredictable and imaginable. Luckily there was another horse left behind, it seemed to be startled very well. It seemed to calm down after it saw us, the sight of two friendly faces was all it needed I guess. I started to strap a saddle on it, it showed no refusal, it wanted to leave.

Steve: Can you ride a horse?

Cupa: A little...

Steve: Come on. -Helps her get on-

Cupa: Where are we going? -Holds onto Steve tightly-

Steve: Anywhere but here... -Kick the horse and takes off-

We rode swiftly past the hordes of monster's in our way. We zipped past the main gate and was met with the wonderful feeling of being safe, along with the scent of fresh air. I looked back and saw the sun setting on the destroyed village, black smoke filled the air as the light slowly faded past the mountains. I gritted my teeth in anger, just a few hours ago I was laughing with everyone and now... their gone. We headed north towards the forest, the tree's will help us disappear from anyone fallowing us.

We've been trotting through the forest for some time now. Anyone who's been tracking us would've lost us by now. We arrived at an open area, the ground was leveled enough for us to set up camp. We both sat by the fire I'd made. We didn't bother saying anything to each other, Cupa was horrified by what she saw and I... I stared at the scarf that Tara gave me, I traced the patterns with my finger as I thought back to all the awesome times we had together.

Cupa: -looks over and see's Steve fiddling with the scarf- Who gave you that?

Steve: Huh? -Snaps out of trance-

Cupa: The scarf... -points to it- Who'd gave it to you?

Steve: Oh... it was made for me.

Cupa: Really? By who?

Steve: Someone... very special to me.

Cupa: Was it a woman?

Steve: Yeah...

Cupa: Who was she?

Steve: … *Sigh* My wife.

Cupa: Oh... -Looks away- (I probably shouldn't ask question's...)

Steve: -Get's up-

Cupa: Where are you going?

Steve: To get some water, I'll be right back.

Cupa: -Watches Steve leave- Way to go Cupa... You asking questions made him walk away... Idiot. -Smacks her forehead-

-Moments later-

I looked down at the river and saw my reflection in the water. It was a bit eerie being by myself in this forest alone with this girl, for all I know she could be working with Yuri as a spy. I literally just met her today and all suddenly we've became partners... damn what luck do I have right? But it seems like were in the same boat now, no doubt they'll be looking for us both. I swished my fingers around in the water fussing up the image of me.

Suddenly another figure began to appear in the water... it looked like a... man... with white eye's. I quickly took out my sword and swung it behind me... but no one was there. I held my head in relief, this day was dragging on too long. I needed to rest soon, I-

?: It's a shame what happened.

Steve: What! -Readies sword-

?: You had it all didn't you? A nice house, a couple of friends, a nice life... even a beautiful wife.

Steve: Show yourself!

?: What are you talking about kid? I am, can't you see me?

Steve: Wha...

A male figure began to appear from the shadows, he... looked like me. Just an older version of me, he had the same hair color except it had a bit of gray mixed in with it, he even wore the same outfit as me, the only thing that was off was his eye's... they were white and soul less. Who was this guy... it felt like I've met him before.

?: It's been a long time kid.

Steve: W-Who are you?

?: Who am I? I am you and you are me. But the question is, what are you?

Steve: Huh? -Rubs eye's-

?: We are the same, but one's different from the other you see.

Steve: … Have I gone mad?

?: Perhaps... but then again, most interesting people are.

Steve: ...

?: This world is full of mysteries, all you need is... A Clue! -Pulls out a scroll- Happy birthday kid, don't say I never got you anything. -Tosses him the scroll-

Steve: -Catches it- Is this another dream?

?: Maybe... if so you must be half mad to dream me up.

Steve: …

?: You are me and I am you... have you figured out the answer yet?

Steve: No and I give up, what's the answer.

?: I haven't the slightest idea... but you'll find the answer's soon birthday boy.

Steve: -Looks down at the scroll- Birthday... Oh right I forgot it's my... wait a sec! How did you...

I looked back and he was gone, it was like he wasn't even there. Perhaps I am mad...

-To Be Continued-


	19. Well Nice To Meet You To

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guy's. Procrastination is a very nasty habit, but none the less I got the goods for you. You all stay classy you sexy bastards. ;)

Chapter 19: Well Nice To Meet You To...

I stood there in the dark trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Just who was that guy and why did he look like me? His white soulless eye's made my skin crawl, was he even human? "I am you and you are me", what did he mean by that? He's me but I'm him... some kind of riddle I guess. I stuffed the scroll he gave me in my pocket, there's no point in trying to read it here in the dark. I heard foot steps running towards me,

Cupa: Steve!

Steve: ... Cupa?

Cupa came running out the hedges with a rock in hand. She tripped over a stray branch and hit the floor hard.

Cupa: Ouch! -Spit grass out- Dang it!

Steve: Uhhh... you alright?

Cupa: Oh yeah, just a bit of a klutz that's all.

Steve: Why were you yelling for me? -Helps her up-

Cupa: Well... the horse ran off.

Steve: What!

Cupa: I tried to go after it but it ran into the night. I tried looking for you too, but then I heard you talking to someone. I thought you were in trouble so I thought I could help you.

Steve: … With a rock?

Cupa: Well it's better than nothing right? -Tosses it aside- Be grateful...

Steve: … *Sigh* I am Cupa. -Sheathes sword- I'm sorry if it doesn't look like it. -Gently puts his hand on her shoulder- Just got a lot on my mind that's all.

Cupa: But who were you talking to?

Steve: I was... talking to myself. I guess the stress is really getting to me.

Cupa: … Do you want to talk about it?

Steve: In time maybe, but right now we gotta keep moving.

Cupa: To where?

Steve: I don't know... anywhere that's safe.

Cupa: … Well there is one place. No one knows about it not even Yuri, we'll be safe there for sure.

Steve: Really?

Cupa: Yeah, me and my older sister live there together. You'll be right at home. -Smiles-

Steve: Hmmm... Well it's worth a shot I guess, better than standing here and doing nothing. Alright Cupa, lead the way.

Cupa: Yay! -Smiles- Oh wait there is one thing you must know.

Steve: What's wrong?

Cupa: My sister isn't too fond of meeting new people. When we meet her let me do all the talking okay?

Steve: Oh... Alright.

Cupa: Okay, this way! -Leads the way for Steve-

Steve: Y-Yeah... -Follow-

Following Cupa through the forest was... difficult. Not because we had an entire mob army looking for us who's being led by a teenage princess that could be a sadomasochist, but more so because it's dark. Every time I tried to light a torch Cupa would've slapped it out of my hand and stomp it out. She wanted me to be as discreet as possible... But how in the hell could I be?! I couldn't even barely see her! The only thing that stood out was that green hoddie of her's.

Steve: -Reaches out and grabs Cupa's hoodie-

Cupa: H-Hey what are you doing?!

Steve: I can't see in the dark unlike you, so until then I'm gonna hold onto you.

Cupa: Well there's no need for you to do that, were here!

Steve: Huh? Are sure, how can you tell?

Cupa: Go ahead and light a torch.

Steve: Finally! -Lights it- Much better.

Cupa: Hi! -Waves cutely-

Steve: … Not funny, so where is this place of yours?

Cupa: Over there. -Points-

Through the trees a 2 story wooden shack came into view. It looked rather old and it had vines growing from the top of the house. It seemed like no one had lived there in a very long time. It looked like there were no tree's growing around the house, markings around the stumps suggested they were cut down for some reason. Fire wood maybe...

Cupa: Well what are you waiting for? Come on!

Steve: Y-Yeah.

Cupa ran into the house with excitement. Something didn't feel right about all this, I know for sure Cupa wasn't my enemy nor do I have any purpose to get any information out of her, it's just that if Yuri was really looking for us shouldn't she had already sent some kind of party after us? It's been far too quiet... it feels like were being... followed, I slowly drew my sword. I stomped out the torch and the moon light lit the area around me. I stared down the tree line, It was pitch black.

I swore on my life for a second I thought I saw two purple dot's staring right back at me. They disappeared and reappeared almost instantly. Someone was definitely watching me. I quickly crouched down and hid in the tall grass. I begged and pleaded that Cupa wouldn't come back out looking for me. Right now I couldn't be bother by the concern of her safety, I slowly stalked the area where I saw the eye's. My anxiety was starting to build up, I felt it coming, the rush I felt when I was back at the village fighting those... things. I quickly snapped out of it and came back to reality, right now is no time to be caught up in a fixation. I looked back at the area where the figure was and nothing was there.

Steve: (Whispers) What the... -Gets up out of the grass- Where the he-

?: Don't Move.

I felt a sharp blade glide across my neck.

Steve: ...Shit.

?: Who the heck are you and how did you find this place?

Steve: Excuse me?

?: Don't play dumb alright, I know Yuri sent you to take us out!

Steve: Us?... Oh I see your Cu-

?: Shut up! -Presses the blade against his neck- Drop your sword now!

Steve: Alright alright, -Tosses his sword away- See? No harm done.

?: Now tell me what you want!

Steve: Okay okay, You see I-

I quickly jumped away from the blade and grabbed her wrist. I rolled under her arm and with full force I punched her in her face, she jumped back in surprised. I stood there in a fighting pose as I examined her. This girl looked nothing like Cupa. She had piercing purple eye's and long brown hair, and to add to the shock she was taller than me! Was she really Cupa's sister?

?: That was a dirty trick!

Steve: Ain't nothing dirty about it, you had your blade at my throat!

?: What do you want assassin?

Steve: I'm not an assassin alright?!

?: Liar! How do I know you won't kill me and Cupa if I trust you huh?

Steve: Because Cupa herself trusts me!

?: Wha...

Steve: If you just drop that damn knife I can explain everyth-

?: No! I won't fall for you tricks alright?! -Grips blade and charges at Steve-

Steve: -Dodges- (Idiot girl...)

She swung the blade furiously. It seemed like she had some skill fighting, feral but skilled. I couldn't hurt her too bad, Cupa would've been pissed if I seriously hurt her. She sung her blade trying to cut my throat, I immediately ducked and punched her in the center of her chest. She flew back and landed flat on her rear, she dropped the knife and I quickly kicked it away from us both.

Steve: Are you done now!?

?: -Sits there holding her chest-

Cupa: Steve where are you? -Walks back outside- Oh there you... Andr!

Andr: Cupa?

Cupa: -Runs over- What happened to you?

Andr: I thought he was an enemy but... -Gets up off the ground-

Steve: I'm not your enemy alright. We both are in the same boat all three of us, were all being chased by Yuri.

Cupa: It's the truth, I helped him escape from their camp and ever since they've been tracking us.

Andr: That explains why I found a group of zombies scouting the forest. They seemed to be following some kind of light.

Cupa: -looks at Steve mad-

Steve: Don't look at me alright? I couldn't see!

Andr: Don't worry I took care of them... although I had to use... it.

Cupa: Oh no...

Andr: Oh don't worry -Pulls out a Greenish orb- it'll recharge. If I had it with me when I saw you, you wouldn't be standing. I would've had you on the ground in seconds. -Grins-

Steve: What is that thing anyways?

Cupa: It's a long story, we'll tell you everything inside. Come on! -Leads them inside-

Andr: I'm Andr by the way... sorry for trying to kill you.

Steve: I'm Steve, don't worry about it. By the way are you wearing armor? -Rubs hand- I was expecting to feel some kind of cushion with it being your chest after all.

Andr: -Blushes and looks away-

Steve: … Oh god.

Andr: Don't say it!

Steve: Your...

Andr: DON'T SAY IT!

Steve: … Flat-chested.

Andr: -Smacks Steve- You asshole!

-To be Continued-


End file.
